Perfect Life
by Rei-00-Ayanami
Summary: A perfect life? Gendo a loving father? Will the relationship between Rei Ayanami and Shinji Ikari Florish? Only one way to find out. Seele's life cut short? My first ever fan fic bit OOC Later a Outsider. Chapter Twelve now up..
1. Chapter 1

I do not own evangelion. enough said

Perfect Life - Written by John Chalker

Fic takes place after the 5th angel. rei x shinji pairings.

"Speech"

'thought'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji rushed to the entry plug and grasped the handles for the release. 'Owww' he thought as his hands touched the super heated handles, It was hot but this didn't stop him. after some strain the hatch opened

"AYANAMI" Shinji screamed out a few times  
As she looked at him his eyes started to swell up, "Don't say... don't say that you have nothing else" he continued " Don't say 'Goodbye' when you leave on a mission... It's too sad"

Just after finishing his last words he started crying  
"Why are you Crying?" Rei Inquired "I'm sorry, I don't know what I should do or feel at a time like this"

He looked up at her smiling a little "Why don't you try Smiling?"  
She snapped her vision to his and a few image's of the commander smiling flashed before her eyes. Just after they had finished she wore a smile of her own.

Just then help had arrived and the pilots were taken back to Nerv HQ for debriefing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did well pilots" 2nd commander Fuyutsuki said in the overly large room.

"Thankyou" Shinji Replied, Rei didn't speak a word, Not that she wanted to but she had always stayed quiet unless spoken too directly

"You are Dismissed" After hearing that both pilots left Nerv and started walking down the streets of tokyo3. A few minutes passed when Shinji had enough balls to say something "Uhh.. So Ayanami how long have you lived here for?" She didn't slow her walking and kept her gaze ahead "My whole life" She answered

A few more moments passed when shinji should have walked towards his and masito's apartment "I... I Guess I'll see you tomorrow at school" after not hearing a reply he decided he would walk towards his own apartment.

Masito isn't home yet, I suppose I could fix dinner as Shinji walked into the kitchen

----------------------------------------

As the Operations director walked into the commander's office she started to feel intimidated by the shear size and darkness of the room, she stopped about 12 feet from the commanders desk

"Captain your plan was a success"  
"Thankyou Commander" She was pleased. Very pleased to be receiving gratitude from the supreme commander of Nerv.

"Captain I also require Information about Pilot Ikari"  
"Shinji-kun?"  
Gendo didn't like that pet name for his son, But didn't say anything else and waiting for his question to be answered  
"He is adjusting well sir"  
"I see" he said softly "you are dismissed captain"

Without saying a word the captain turned and left gendo's office Why did he want to know about his son? She thought to herself as she left Nerv  
"You do know that Shinji did infact rescue Rei" the person behind Gendo said  
"Yes, That seams interesting" He replied "Order section two to keep a closer eye on them both"

-----------------------------------------

Back at the apartment shinji was laying on his bed with his sdat playing into his ears, 'Rei Ayanami he thought what's makes you so ..strange' he was lost in a train of thought when he heard Masito come into the apartment "YEEEHAAA" there it was. Masito's Patented beer cry, Shinji came to the conclusion it was best to stay put. he had left masito's dinner in the warmer and a note saying he was going to sleep. so he had no reason to exit his room

after a while he drifted into sleep, Still thinking about the first child, Not that he hadn't thought of her since he first met her but there was something.. strange that kept her in his mind

-----------------------------------------

Rei was laying in her bed in her small apartment

'Why was Ikari worried for me?' she thought to herself 'I donot understand him, No one has cared for me other then the Commander, The Doctor maybe but she was sometimes rough during medical exams' After a few more minutes of thought and not coming to a conclusion she to drifted into slumber

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note's:

Well I hope that was abit better. I'm going to try span it over a heap of chapter's, I don't mind writing so it sound like a good idea.  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed before so I could change this story around to last a little longer. I used a spell check this time haha.  
Anyhow thanks again.. and do leave some feedback on what you think of this one? I promise the other Chapter's will be alot longer.

Cheers  
John


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer read Chapter one**

**PERFECT LIFE - Written by John Chalker**

"**Speech"**

'**Thought'**

**Chapter two - Perfect Life**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the sun started to rise on Tokyo3 its started to cast a orange glow over the buildings and threw the curtains of a apartment building, As the sun slowly lit up the dark and empty room Rei fluttered her eyes open 'another day' she thought as she got up and got ready for school

Shinji was up cooking breakfast for himself and his guardian, Misato walked out of her room and muttered morning to shinji before grabbing a beer from the fridge just as she drank the whole can shinji placed his hands over his ears awaiting the scream that followed "YEEHAA" misato was awake now and shinji served the breakfast he had just cooked, how she could drink so much beer was beyond him but he learnt from last time never to bring it up

"Morning Shinji-kun" said a enthusiastic Masito  
"Morning Masito"  
After shinji cleared the table and cleaned up he headed out the door for school,

As he walked into the gates of the school it wasn't long till he caught up with the two boys he classed as friends "Hey Shin-man"

"Morning Touji, Morning Kensuke"  
After they greeted each other they headed towards the classroom

"so what's on the agenda today Ken" asked Touji

He held up his trusty video camcorder "I got the maps of the ventilation shafts" he said with a devious smile, Touji's then matched Kensuke's while shinji was looking towards Ayanami 'she always stares out the window' he thought, Just as he turned around he noticed both Kensuke and Touji looking at him with small smirks on they're face's, Shinji knew that meant trouble and he wasn't looking towards it

Just then the Teacher walked into the class room "STAND, BOW, SIT" the Class rep took the class threw the morning routine "Thankyou" the Sensei said as he took his place behind his desk and started the everlasting drone about 2nd impact.

Shinji couldn't help himself but ponder about Rei Ayanami, They was something about her that intrigued him. He was trying to work out why she was looking out the window when the teacher called out his name "Ikari" shinji turned to the teacher and noticed that the whole class was looking at him "Something you would like to share with the class Ikari?" "Umm no sir" "Then pay attention" Shinji turned a shade of crimson and looked down at his desk

Rei removed her gaze from the window and looked in Shinji's direction 'Why was he looking at me, and why is his face red' she thought to herself before turning back to the window 'I will have to find out later'

After a while the bell rang signalling lunch time as Touji jumped up to do his little Lunch time dance before the class exited to the lunch area Touji, Kensuke and Shinji went to the rooftop to eat "So what ya got Aida" Asked Touji

"Banana sandwich's" he replied

Touji scrunched up his nose and proceeded to eat his own lunch

Shinji was staring down to the other lunch area at a fellow pilot, He didn't understand the pilot of Unit 01 at all, 'Maybe I might talk to her after school'  
Kensuke noticed where Shinji was looking and said "What ya looking at Shinman?"  
This dragged Touji away from his lunch  
"Uh nothing" Shinji replied while blushing slightly, he is way to easy to read sometimes  
"Hmm it looked like you were looking at Ayanami" Touji said  
"I.. I wasn't" He said defensively but he didn't convince the other 2 stooge's

"So what is it Shinji" Touji said while smirking "Her wonderful legs, Her body Her breast's?"  
Shinji's blushed deepened "Its not that.. Its just.. She is always alone"

This satisfied the two boys

"I don't think I have seen her talking to anyone" Kensuke said  
"Yeah in fact I think she has always been alone" Touji replied

'I wonder why' Shinji thought

The bell rang and they all went back to class, after the teacher was finished his lecture the bell rang telling the students the day was finished, Touji and Kensuke were on clean up duty for today which meant Shinji had the perfect opportunity to talk to Rei.  
As the left the school and headed towards NERV it was mostly in silence "So Ayanami can I ask you a question?"  
She didn't give him a answer but gave him a side on look at her face

After a while he knew he had her attention

"Why don't you have any friends?"  
She kept walking and said in her usual monotone voice "Because its not necessary"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm only required to pilot Eva" she said "That is my purpose"  
"There's more then Eva Rei" Shinji replied then realised he used her first name "Sorry Ayanami"  
"For What?"  
"Never mind"

They continued they're way to NERV

During the synch test's shinji had improved his record at 72

"well done shinji you have raised by 7 points" said Doctor Akagi "you may exit now we have finished"  
"Hai"

In the locker room shinji just finished changing out of his plug suit when the Captain walked into the room  
"Congratulations shinji you beat your last synch ratio" she said  
"Thankyou Masito"  
"Don't mention it kiddo" she replied "Hey I'm having a party tonight do you want to invite your friends from school?"  
"Yeah I guess so"  
"awesome, tell Rei to come to"  
"Hai"

Shinji left the locker room just as Ayanami left hers  
"Ayanami"  
"Ikari"

A few moments passed before shinji spoke up

"Mas… Captain Katsuragi has asked me to tell you she is having a get together tonight, she told me to tell you that you are invited"  
"Hai, I will come"  
"Thanks ill see you there then"

After the short exchange shinji headed out of Nerv and to the grocery store to get the supplies needed for the said party

After he got the needed supplies he asked the clerk to have them delivered to the apartment and he went home to make the needed arrangements

It wasn't long before everyone arrived, Misato and Akagi were joking on the couch while Maya was staring at the doctor, Mokoto was singing and Kaji was playing the guitar, It really felt like a happy atmosphere

Then the door bell rang "I'll get it" Shinji said while walking towards the door not that anyone heard him anyhow  
Is he opened it he saw it was his 2 mates from school "oh come in guys" he said opening the door

Touji and Kensuke didn't wait and busted threw looking for Masito "She's in the living room" Before he finished they were already there. Just as he closed the door he heard a voice "Ikari-kun" He looked back at the door way and saw Ayanami "Hi Rei please come in" he said smiling, She nodded and walked into the apartment "I brought some food, I read that this is the polite thing to do"

"You didn't have to but thanks Rei" he said as he closed the door and showed her into the apartment

After everyone was together Kaji thought of a great game could pin the tail and put a big poster of a donkey on the wall and got some blindfolds out of his bag.  
Shinji placed the dish Rei brought with her in the kitchen

"Thanks for coming Rei" he said  
"Your welcome Ikari-kun" she replied 'why did I just say that' she thought but was taken out of her train of thought as Shinji led her into the living room

The party started to get into full swing and Touji Kensuke Shinji and Rei walked onto the balcony.

"The stars are out" Kensuke said  
"Yeah its not very common to see them" Touji replied  
"So Ayanami its good to see you and shinji are friends" Touji said smirking thinking about what happened earlier today . Shinji blushed at that comment where as rei didn't say or do anything,

After a while they walked back into the apartment to see a drunken Masito trying to dance they each chuckled and decided to join in on the festivities.

Touji and Kensuke decided to sit near Kaji admiring his skill on the guitar while Shinji and Rei sat on a couch opposite Ritsuki an Maya.

"Shinji come dance" said a drunken Masito pulling onto Shinji's arm"I don't think I should" he replied looking down  
"aww don't you want to dance with me?" said misato with mock hurt  
Shinji looked worried. He didn't exactly like when the captain was drunk  
"I'm relaxed" he said "But I think Touji wouldn't mind"  
Just then Touji shot a look at shinji that showed fear. Shinji lightly chucked to himself now that the Drunken women turned her attention onto Touji  
"Come on Touji-Chan come dance with me" she said  
Before long Touji was dragged onto the floor and everyone was laughing at his position

Shinji tried to strike a conversation with rei but failed a few times. He succeeded when he asked about her Eva. Because of the noise in the apartment they had to talk into each others ear. Before long Masito noticed this "Aww what a cute couple" she screamed holding her cheeks. Needless to say the party stopped and looked at the two people sitting on the couch sitting abit close to each other. Shinji was wide eyed. Ritsuki fainted at the site.

"It… Its not what you think" he said "The party was loud and we were trying to talk"

Ritsuki came back to just as shinji said that and Kaji said "Well if that's sorted then lets get this party started!" then the party went into full swing again. Rei and shinji went to the balcony so they could talk without looking suspicious. They talked about the Eva's the world and school. It was a good conversation none the less. After a few hours the party was over, Everyone went home and shinji surveyed the damage. It was going to be a long day tomorrow cleaning the apartment up. He looked at the passed out Masito on the couch and decided it was best to leave her there.

He then retired to his room to get some sleep

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Notes:**

I know I said I would make it a lot longer but I wanted to get this up as soon as I could. I have just started on the 3rd chapter and it should be up by tomorrow night I hope.

Please read and review. Constructed criticism is welcome but please no flaming

Thanks

John


	3. Chapter 3

**The perfect Life - Neon Genesis Evangelion - Written by John Chalker**

**Read Chapter one for the disclaimer**

**Chapter Three  
"Speach"  
'Thought'**

**_"This is Computer messages or voice over a Radio, Telephone etc"_  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just like every other morning for Shinji, He got up and had a quick shower before heading to the kitchen to cook breakfast for himself and the captain, Like every other morning the captain did the morning ritual consisting of opening a can and drowning it in a instant.

Except this morning Shinji was plagued by thoughts of a certain blue haired pilot  
'Ayanami sure is strange' he thought as he placed the egg's and toast on the table  
"Something a matter Shinji?" asked Misato, She noticed the pilot wasn't himself as he spilt his tea.. 'He never spills his tea' she thought  
"No everything's fine"  
"You seam worried?"  
Shinji then looked at the captain "Its about Ayanami"  
"What about her?" she asked as he lent over the table to get the salt  
"She seams…. Distant" he replied

"hmm… as long as I know she has always piloted Eva, I don't think she has many outside influences other then NERV"

"That's the problem" Shinji said as he ate his toast " She should have at least made some friends by now"  
"She has taken a liking to you Shinji" Misato winked at saying this.. Needless to say Shinji blushed at hearing those words.  
"I dunno… Has she always been like that?" Asked Shinji  
"Yeah… For the time I have been at NERV I don't remember her to be anything different"

They Continued eating in silence, Shinji grabbed his bag and exited the apartment to head towards the school. The captain followed shortly after but to head towards NERV

It was a nice day, The sun was out without a cloud in the sky, A slight breeze was blowing and the temperature was at about 28 degree's which made it one of the cooler days they have had so far, As Shinji walked threw the gates of school he caught up with his friends before heading into class, as usual they were full of energy trying to work out what they should do for the day during lunch time, They continued they conversation inside the classroom

After the Sensei walked in they were taken threw the morning ritual of "STAND BOW SIT" by the class rep also known as Hikari, Touji was a easy person to read and both Shinji and Kensuke could see that the class jock was interested in her, Every time she spoke she always had his attention

But shinji was not in the position to mock Touji about his crush as he was trying to work out his own thoughts on Ayanami, Plus he didn't feel like defending himelf from the class jock

After the teacher started on the endless drone about life before second impact Shinji's attention was on Rei as usual.

-------------------------------

**NERV Headquarters**

"Captain… What's the status on the Third Child" the supreme Commander of NERV asked  
"He is doing well sir, Although he is showing interest in Rei I think"  
"I see" he replied "This is not to be"  
"Why not sir?" She asked  
"You don't need to know captain" he replied as cold as usual "Make sure it does not proceed further"  
"Yes sir"  
"I'm glad we have a understanding" he said "You are dismissed captain"  
"Hai" was all the captain said while exiting his oversized dark gloomy office  
"So what do you think of this new information?" said the 2nd Commander  
"It shows the section 2 agents are incompetent fools" Replied Gendo  
"I meant about your son and Rei"

"That I'm not sure. You yourself know what Rei is" Gendo said as he slumped back into his chair"She is not her Gendo and you know only 1 of her DNA belongs to Yui… If you do the math it would make her Shinji's 4th Cousin"  
"Maybe so.. But you know as well as I do Rei cannot bare children.. I cannot allow my son to not pass on my legacy" he said

-------------------------

**_Tokyo3 High school_**

Shinji decided he would eat lunch alone today, He had a lot on his mind regarding the First child  
Just before he opened his lunch box a shadow passed over him "Ikari-Kun" Rei said.. Without Shinji knowing he had decided to sit in the exact same spot Rei usually eats lunch.

"uh H Hi Ayanami" He said looking up  
"…." She didn't say anything but just stared at him  
"You are in my seat" She said. To her this spot was sacred.. She always ate here and that was her favourite tree

"sorry" Shinji said as he stood up.. Just before he was going to walk away she spoke up again  
"You don't have to leave if you wish to eat here" She paused for a minute "If it is ok I wish to accompany you for lunch"

Shinji smiled abit.. He was happy that Rei wanted to eat lunch with him "That would be good Rei" He said as he sat down again. He just realised he used Rei's first name "Sorry Ayanami"  
"For what Ikari-kun?"  
"uh… For using your first name"

"That does not bother me. You can use it if you wish"  
Shinji smiled.. He was happy that she gave him permission  
"Thankyou Rei… But also please call me Shinji"

"Understood Ik.. Shinji-kun" a slight blush appeared on her cheeks but was gone as soon as it came.

"So how come you always eat here Rei" He asked while opening his lunch box  
"It brings me towards nature. Its peaceful, Im drawn to it"  
"It is…. Nice" he replied

They ate like that in silence for a while, After they finished eating Rei sat back against the tree for today was a long break while government officials were checking the structure of the school, they had a objective to make sure that the children were safe in case of a surprise angel attack

Shinji decided to open his text book to have a quick read for this afternoons test, after reading for abit he noticed Ayanami was staring across the grass plain at the forest  
"Shouldn't you study abit Rei?" He asked  
"I don't require it, I will pass" She said not shifting her gaze  
"Its nice to have Confidence in yourself like that" he said, After a while he decided to close his text book, Something was bothering him.

"Rei… Why is it you always look out the window in class?"".." she turned her gaze to his to find him blush a little and turn away  
"I already know everything the Sensei says Shinji-kun" She replied  
"I see, Then why do you attend school?" He asked not questioning her answer  
"Because I have nothing else to do"

They sat there for a while and Shinji decided to pull out his book again and work on some problems.  
Some time passed and shinji was tapping his pencil against his notebook trying to work out the complex problem in front of him  
Rei noticed his dilemma and decided to have a look.. Anything to stop that annoying tapping noise

"The answer is 7" She said after having a quick look

Shinji was stunned to say the least. How Ayanami knew the answer without writing out the problem was beyond him. He decided he might try a few others.  
"Why do you know so much Rei?" He asked  
"I have studied these textbooks" She replied looking at him  
"Oh ok"

'Maybe I should get Rei to help me' he thought to himself. He looked at the book for a little longer

"Umm Rei?" He asked nervously  
"Yes?" She didn't take her gaze from his eyes

"Umm.. If you can umm… would you be able to umm… Help me with my homework?" He asked almost becoming a nervous wreck

'Why is he shaking' she thought 'There might be something wrong' her eyes lit up

"What's wrong Shinji?" She asked with a hint of 'fear' shinji thought.  
"N... Nothing Rei" he said softly and calmed down abit

'Why was he shaking like that' she thought returning her gaze to the tree's 'I shall ask the Doctor about this'  
"I will help you Shinji-kun" she said as she stood up.. The lunch bell just rang as she started to walk away

Shinji ran to catch up "Thankyou Rei" he said as the walked back towards school  
"When do you wish to start?" She asked  
"Whenever you want to Rei"  
"Then Tonight"  
Shinji smiled "Ok… Thankyou again Rei" he said as they walked threw the entrance way

"I will be at your apartment at 8pm is this acceptable Shinji-kun?" Rei said as they entered the class. She needed to start helping him soon. His skill was not up to standard  
"That's fine Rei" shinji said smiling a big smile "I will see you then"

Just as je said that he noticed the whole class was quiet, They obviously went quiet as Shinji and Rei walked in together, Rei noticed it but didn't care yet Shinji's mind was elsewhere and didn't notice till the last minute

He stood there for abit and then slowly made his way to his desk as everyone was watching him a voice yelled out

"WAY TO GO SHINJI" Touji yelled  
"Mr. SUZUHARA!" The class rep yelled, Touji cringed in his seat as the class rep tore shreds off him.

Shinji made his way to his desk quicker then lightning as a blush redder then a tomato appeared on his face  
The class returned back to normal except for the gaze of a few male students on Shinji Ikari's back they were not happy. Rei was the babe of the school.

As school finished Shinji packed up his things and was about to head out when Touji and Kensuke stopped him with emotionless faces. Touji was hitting his fist with his palm as he walked towards Shinji.. Shinji gulped, he knew he was going to be hurt.

"So shinji" Kensuke said "We can do this the easy way or the hard way"  
Shinji's face went to shock as he looked at his friend and back to Touji who now had a smirk on his face

"I I I Don't know what your talking about" He stuttered  
"Sure you don't" Touji said "It's about you and Ayanami" Kensuke added in  
"It's Nothing!" Shinji said trying to get away but Touji grabbed him and put him in a corner  
"Come-on Shinji we are not going to believe that" Kensuke said looking over Touji's Shoulder "What do you take as for?" He squirmed for abit and decided to give up

"Its not what it looks like" he said looking down  
"hmm.. He doesn't want to co-operate" Kensuke said looking at him "You know what to do Touji"

Touji's smirked turned to a grin as he pinned shinji on the floor and positioned himself above him, Shinji's eyes shot wide as he heard Touji gurgle abit and then proceed to let a little bit of saliva slip out the corner of his mouth

Shinji Screamed, Just before the spit hit Shinji's face Touji slurped it back up

"She's just… She's just helping me with my homework!" he said  
"That is true Suzuhara-kun" a voice came from behind, Rei had forgotten her homework, Not that she ever takes it home but thought if she was to help shinji she should grab it

At hearing that voice Touji jumped up and said sorry as he put a arm behind his head and tried to but on the best 'I'm innocent look'

"Shinji-kun" Rei said looking at him from the doorway already having retrieved her homework "Do you wish to go home now" she said

Shinji nodded furiously, He didn't care about anything else but getting away from them boys as far as he could

But he didn't realise that by doing so that he would have to pay for it tomorrow  
"Thankyou Rei" Shinji said as they were walking home

"Your welcome Shinji-kun" She said flatly 'Why was I……. upset… When Suzuhara-kun and Aida-kun were beating up on Shinji?' she thought as she walked towards Shinji's apartment with Shinji

**To be Continued…..**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Authors notes:  
Well what do you think? I should have had this up last night but other obligations have to take parity over this…  
Please Read and Review.. Give me some idea's and I will try input them. I'm Enjoying writing this Fic a lot.**_  
**_I'm working on the 4th instalment now - Shinji learns of Nerv_**

_**Cheers  
John**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfect Life - Written by John Chalker**

**Disclaimer see Chapter 1**

**Chapter Four**

"**Speech"**  
'**Thoughts'**  
"_**Computer messages or voice over a Telephone etc"**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the two pilots made they're way into the apartment Shinji noticed a trial of clothes leading from the front door to the bathroom. 'Misato must be home' he thought while picking up the offending undergarments and throwing them in the wash bin inside Misato's room 'Why does she live like a slob, Its disgusting'

He walked back out to the living room to find Rei already sitting on one of the couch's

"Thanks for getting me out of that saturation at school Rei" he said "Do you want something to drink?"  
"Yes please" She replied shifting her gaze to him  
"What would you like" Trying not to feel uncomfortable  
"Water will do" She said after looking back towards his cello

Shinji walked towards the kitchen and fetched the drinks, A glass of water for Ayanami and a Soda for himself, As he walked back into the living room he noticed Ayanami looking at his cello

"Here you go Rei" Shinji said handing the water to Ayanami, She took the glass of water and they're fingers brushed slightly against each other, Shinji turned a slight red and Rei blushed as well, But because they looked away from each other neither one noticed

"Do you play often Shinji-kun" she asked pointing towards the cello, Shinji followed her finger and looked at his cello as well  
"Sometimes" he said taking a sip from his soda "But I'm not really that good, It lets me escape reality he said looking down with sadness in his voice  
"Why do you wish to escape Reality" She asked now curious as to why he would want to do such a thing  
"Some memories are painful Rei" He said taking another sip from his drink, Rei did the same not that she wanted to stop the conversation but because she sensed the sadness in the young Ikari's voice

"Umm Rei" He asked after a few minutes of silence, "Yes Shinji-kun" She replied looking at him,

The afternoon sun was shining threw the curtains casting a warm orange glow over the couch rei was sitting on, This gave her skin a silk appearance and Shinji couldn't help but marvel at the sight.. It was a good 10 minutes before he realised what he was doing and turned away his face turning a bright crimson Rei's face started to heat up as well 'Why is my face becoming warm, Why is it when Shinji-kun looks at me I feel warm inside' She thought a while longer before the captain brought her out of her thoughts

"Hiya Shinji-kun" She said entering the room and stopped seeing Rei sitting on the couch "oh I see you brought a friend home, Hi Rei"  
"Hello Captain" "Please just call me Misato, We are not inside NERV so there is no need for formality's"  
"Very well Ca.. Misato" Rei said softly  
"So Shinji what's up with you two" Misato asked shinji winking while kneeling over to show just enough cleavage to make the boy blush further if it was possible  
"ah umm Rei is helping me with my homework" He replied his voice showing clear signs of nervousness  
"Oh okay" She said pulling back "I got to go to NERV don't do anything I would do" The captain added before leaving the apartment

There was a short silence again when Rei spoke up "Shinji-kun what did she mean by Don't do what she would do"  
Shinji's blush slightly returned "Nothing rei" he said slowly  
"Rei umm would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked "Misato isn't going to be home and the company would be a good change"

She pondered this for a while and seeing she had nothing to do she agreed to stay, After having that sorted the two pilots decided to start studying early and sat at the table and pulled out they're own textbooks. Rei sat close to Shinji and started explaining the problems and how to solve them, Both pilots didn't notice it but they felt comfortable, Very comfortable sitting close to one another.

A few hours passed when both were tired and wanted a break from the Studying, Shinji decided to use this time to cook dinner for the two pilots "What do you wish to eat Rei?" He asked Smiling. He felt good for some reason and he didn't want to think why but being close to Rei made him feel good

"Anything is sufficient Shinji-kun" She replied "Although I cannot eat meat or meat by-products" Shinji quirked up a ear at hearing this "Why not Rei?" He asked pulling out a saucepan

"I'm not sure. The Commander told me I should not eat it, He said I had a allergic reaction that almost killed me when I was younger"  
"oh okay" he said to acknowledge what she said. He knew better then to not listen to his fathers order's and he didn't want to harm rei so he decided on cooking a vegen meal

After he put on the rice and started to stir the vegetables Rei decided to join him in the kitchen

"Is there anything I can do Ikari-kun?" She asked, She never offered anyone help but she felt calm beside Ikari-kun and she would do anything to be beside him at the present time

"Umm no I can get it Rei" He replied stirring the rice and vegetables at the same time, Rei felt a little rejected but chose to stand behind him watching how he cooked. "What's wrong Rei?" He asked noticing she was standing close to him as he cooked  
"The way you cook" She said not taking her eyes of the food "You do it with such care"  
"Do you cook much Rei?" he asked trying to get out of the potentially embarrassing conversation, Not that he liked the compliment its just he could feel his cheeks heating up at that comment

"No. I do not know how to" She said sadly looking at the floor feeling as if she had failed a mission ' Why do I feel like this, Is it because I wish to be perfect around shinji-kun' she thought 'Maybe it is I like him'

Shinji broke her out of her thoughts "Maybe if you want I can teach you?"  
She smiled at him the same way she did after the 5th angel attack "That would be nice Shinji" she said "thankyou"

Shinji beamed at the response as it lifted his ego, after motioning rei closer to the stove and showing her how to stir the food properly not to cause the vegetables to go mushy and how to control the heat. Also showing her how to cook and flip egg's if she ever needed to.  
After they were finished they set the table and decided to eat dinner  
"Thanks for helping with dinner Rei" Shinji said as he sat the plates down smiling  
"No thank you Shinji for sharing your knowledge about cooking with me"

Shinji beamed again and his smile grew wider "Your welcome anytime Rei" he said as he sat down at the table, Rei blushed slightly as she joined him for dinner, As Rei bit into some of the stir fry she noted all the flavours getting realised into her mouth, her eyes shot wide for a split second as she almost melted in the intense taste, 'I must get Shinji to teach me more' She thought as she grabbed another piece of shop and shoved it into her mouth

It wasn't long before dinner was over and the two pilots were studying again. Shinji had cleaned up and Rei insisted on helping again, He was currently lost in his thoughts about the blue haired girl when Rei brought him back to reality

"Shinji-kun" She said "Shinji-kun are you ok?" he voice becoming more louder  
"Oh Rei yeah I'm fine" he said looking startled "Sorry" he realised he made her worry  
"What was wrong shinji-kun?" She asked sitting closer at him and placed her hand on his forehead  
"Oh n.. Nothing rei" he said softly blushing at her touch she realised this and started to blush too  
"What were you thinking about Shinji-kun?" She asked removing her hand from his forehead  
"Oh nothing" he said looking at the floor again trying to avoid the saturation  
Rei decided to push this time "It didn't look like nothing Shinji-kun"

"It about my dad" he said giving up  
"…" She stayed quiet at his last statement "I'm sorry I don't know what to do or say"  
"Its ok Rei" He replied looking back at his book, They had just covered 4 weeks of work and he decided to stop for the night "I'm used to it… now… I guess"  
Rei looked at his sad face 'Why do I feel sad when Shinji is sad' She thought.  
"Rei would you like… to like to go outside onto the balcony?" he asked trying to sound happy, Rei nodded and the two teens stood out on the balcony under the moonlight. Rei's skin glowed under the calm light the moon was giving off.. In Shinji's mind she looked like a … Angel

"Rei do you have any bad memories" he asked, He wasn't sure why he asked her that question but it came out before he could stop it  
Rei looked up the moon and pondered for abit "I do not think I do Shinji-kun" she said softly "My Memories are hazed

"What about your childhood Rei?" He asked again  
"I'm not sure" she said this time with sadness "I think I'm the second"

"huh" shinji looked at her trying to work out what she meant, Rei sighed looking down at the street now trying to avoid Shinji's gaze  
"What do you mean Rei when you said you are the Second?" he asked with curiosity in his voice

She sighed again trying not to look at him "Can we go inside Shinji-kun?" she asked, She didn't want to tell him out here where unwanted eyes could be watching. She had disengaged the bugs in the apartment when shinji started cooking dinner so it was safer in there

As they sat back on the couch rei looked slightly sad which intrigued shinji

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said grabbing her hand, He would not do this in other times but he couldn't stop his mind wishing to do so. He was glad he did after as it reassured her, "If I do not tell you now Shinji I may not be able to tell you in the future" She replied

"Okay Rei I'm listening" Shinji said back noticing the sadness in her voice, Rei started telling him about how she was made and how there are copy's in terminal dogma. Also how she contains 1 of his mother's DNA as she said that part her voice was as if she had lost something close to her. Shinji let go of her hand after she said that but she continued trying to fight the tears that were starting to sting her eyes, She told him about Lilith and how it was inside Nerv and how she gave rei the other 99 of the DNA. She continued on her voice now shaky as she tried so hard to fight back the emotions and told her about his fathers plan and how it involved her to start third impact and his intentions.

After Rei finished she finally let go and curled up into a ball after seeing Shinji's shocked face, She doesn't know why but it felt like a dagger going threw her chest The way Shinji was looking at her, He was looking at her as if she was a person who just killed his mother.

After a few seconds of Rei bawling on the floor Shinji came back to his sense's and grab Rei off the floor and held her, Any other male would have seen this saturation as a perfect chance, Except for this boy. He was trying to get Rei to stop crying as the new information slowly made its way to Shinji's brain and he finally blurted out "You are not her Rei" Rei's sobbing slowed down and she started hiccuping, "You are Ayanami Rei" HE said lifting her chin up and looking at her tear streaked face "You are yourself you are not another" Rei stopped crying after hearing this "And for what its worth I don't think any less of you"

Rei smiled and hugged him back, In all he life she hasn't had so many intense emotions run over her.

They moved to the couch and shinji decided to stay embracing the girl as she slowly went to sleep, He spent a while looking at her sleeping peacefully

'Father you will pay for this' He thought trying to work out how to gain his Dad's weak points, He decided he would work it out later and decided to sleep for abit not wanting to disturb Rei

**To be continued**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Notes:**

**Well that's Chapter four out of the way. Please Read and Review. Flaming not needed.. As I said this is my first fanfic and I will get better with time. After a while I will refine this Fic if its possible**

**Cheers  
John**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perfect Life - Written by John Chalker**

**Disclaimer see Chapter 1**

**Chapter Five**

"**Speech"**  
'**Thoughts'**  
"**_Computer messages or voice over a Telephone etc"_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Shinji Ikari laid asleep on the sofa. It wouldn't be the first time since once in a while he would fall asleep in front of the television. Except this time a Blue haired girl was sleeping peacefully beside him

Misato stared at them for a while and decided not to disturb them… for now that is

It was currently 4am and Shinji was brought back to reality as misato closed her door, He glanced over at the clock on the wall, It was still dark so he had to look hard '4am….' he thought 'I wonder what she was doing at NERV to be out so late' He didn't bother trying to work that one out as he closed his eyes again and sleep took over for the 3rd time that night

(Dream State)  
Shinji was walking threw Tokyo3 aimlessly when he bumped into a suspicious looking boy  
"Sorry" he said before continuing on his way  
"Shinji Ikari right?" The unknown boy asked  
Shinji turned around and looked at him for a while, he didn't recognise him but as a EVA pilot he was usually known by the whole city  
"Yes"

"I'm Massimo nice to meet you" he said bowing to the pilot  
"umm.. As is you" he nervously replied  
He smiled at him and continued on his way  
Shinji continued walking not knowing where he was going, Pretty soon he came to a large brick wall and followed it along till he came to a equally large gate

"Welcome home sir" Said one of the agents dressed in black  
"huh"

(Back to Reality)

Just then he was brought back to the real world by Rei shifting her wait onto Shinji's stomach

"ahhhh" he said as his eyes shot open, She was applying just enough pressure to squeeze his Bladder alerting shinji of the urgency to go to the bathroom  
He looked at her sleeping form and cringed again when she moved her head now mere inches from a certain body organ and her side pushing harder on his stomach  
Now a normal male would have dirty thoughts about the current saturation except for this male as he couldn't think about anything but the fluid inside his bladder screaming for release.

He looked at Rei again before making the decision to move her so he could go, He was ever so careful as not to disturb her but was unsuccessful when her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him "Good morning Shinji" she said as she hopped up releasing the pressure she had on his stomach

He quickly blurted out good morning before rushing off to the bathroom, She looked at his retreating form curiously trying to work out the sudden movement

Then she to had a instant urge to pee.. All that tea the night before was paying its visit, She then quickly stood up and walked towards the bathroom, Luckily shinji was already out and walking to the kitchen

"Would you like some breakfast Rei?" He asked as she entered the bathroom, She turned to him and nodded before closing the door

Shinji walked into the kitchen to prepare food for the people in the apartment, Misato was due to be awake any minute  
As he was preparing everything Rei walked into the room and stood beside shinji  
"Is there anything I can do Shinji-kun" She asked him as he was flipping the egg's for misato  
"Umm. I'm ok here but if you want to you can place to plates on the table?"  
"Yes, I will do that" she then took the plates and placed them around the table

Just then the Purple haired occupant came out and said Good morning to both before opening the fridge  
"YEEEHAAA!"  
Rei almost jumped out of her skin as the scream echoed threw the apartment, She then rushed to the kitchen to see if everything was alright  
"Nothing like a nice crisp beer in the morning" The proud Captain said

Rei had a Expression that showed Disbelief which surprised both Shinji and Misato

"So Rei what did you two get up to last night?" Misato asked in a playful tone  
Rei narrowed her eyes, Shinji had told her about the Captains antics and then she had a smirk that was barely visible.. But shinji saw it  
"Myself and Shinji-kun were talking about a few things"  
"Oh yeah like what?" she asked

"A few things, And then we moved to a conversation about children, I asked how they were made and Shinji-kun tried to explain to me about Relations and marriage, Although I couldn't understand the art of making love so I asked shinji-kun to show me"

Both Misato and Shinji were shocked, Shinji stood there wide eyed at Rei  
Misato looked at her with disbelief then turned her gaze to Shinji "ITS NOT TRUE!" Shinji said immediately  
Rei let out a small chuckle which was not like her at all. Misato looked at her again in absolute shock  
"I was Joking Captain" She said in her usual monotone voice  
"THANK GOD FOR THAT" Misato blurted out before grabbing another can and glancing at shinji

'I though she was serous then' she thought 'Wait…. Rei doesn't make jokes… What happened to her'

She assumed Shinji was changing her and left it at that, She was happy for them and then the commanders voice came into her head 'Make sure it doesn't happen' Pffft yeah right.. She was going to let it happen  
"Rei" Shinji asked giving the rice a last stir  
"Yes Shinji-kun"  
"I didn't know you could joke like that" He the looked at her with another face of disbelief  
"Of Course I can" she smiled at him as he said those words. He smiled back and carried the food into the dining room

IT was like every other morning from then on there Except there was a 3rd person at the table.  
After they were finished Rei and Shinji cleaned up, Shinji insisted Rei to rest but She wouldn't leave his side.

After they were ready they Headed to NERV for Synch testing

--------

"Good morning Pilots" Ritsuko announced as she walked down the hallway "I want you two suited up and in the entry plugs in 20 minutes" She added as she left

"Hai" Both pilots said together before heading to the locker rooms

---------

Ritsuko flopped into her chair, She had been there since last night and caught some sleep in her office for a few hours  
"What's up Ritz" Misato asked noticing her dilemma  
"Nothing Misato, Just abit tired" She said as she grabbed her cup of coffee and took a good swing  
"Same here, I don't understand why the commander wanted me to go over the pilots psyche records completely for"

"He did?" Questioned Ritsuko, This certainly intrigued her  
'What are you up to Gendo' she thought

"Well I guess we better get to the testing room" Misato announced as she stood up and walked out towards the testing cage's

---------

"Shinji, Rei are you ready?" Asked the Doctor  
"Hai" Was heard from both pilots across the com  
"Start test!" The Doctor announced, The Bridge bunnies started the activation sequence of the Eva's  
"Harmonics are normal, Activation complete, Synch Ratio for Pilot Ikari steady at 89" Maya said stunned

"What about Rei?" The Doctor asked looking questionly at the monitors 'I Don't Believe he could jump that high'  
"Pilot Ayanami Synch is at 52 Doctor"  
"Amazing…." She mumbled to herself

"Congratulations Pilots you have broke your previous records, Shinji you are at 89 points, Rei you are at 52 points, Testing is Complete you may eject the entry plugs now  
"Hai"

"Oh and Rei I will need you to stay behind today, Please see me when you are finished"  
"Hai"

"Dismissed Pilots"  
After that the both pilots exited the entry plugs and walked towards the locker rooms.  
"Congratulations on your score Rei" Said a enthusiastic Shinji as he beamed at his own record  
"Thankyou Shinji-kun, You to on your score" she replied while smiling at him

After they finished changing Rei was about to walk towards the doctors office When shinji called out to her

"Rei!" he yelled before he lost sight of her, after he caught up to her he asked "Umm. Misato won't be home tonight again, Umm Would. You. Like. To. Come. Over?" He stuttered out

She looked at him for a moment 'Should I accept his offer again?' she thought 'Of course it would mean I would be close to him again'  
"That will be acceptable Shinji-kun" She smiled saying "I shall stop by my apartment to change though"  
"That's fine Rei, I shall see you tonight" Shinji smiled at her before continuing on his way home

--------

As Rei entered the doctors office she notice Gendo was there as well

"Commander, Doctor" She said as she took her seat  
"No need for formality's Rei" Gendo said while handing her a folder "We have noticed a Problem with unit one which could change the alternate scenario considerably"

Rei looked at him with a look of concern on her face before opening the folder  
"Unit one has a second soul?" She gasped in saying it  
"It would seam so" He replied "We are unsure of the possibility's of it affecting our plan but it would mean that we wouldn't need to replace the soul in there"

"Who does the other soul belong too?" She asked now abit worried

"A technician" he said "There was a test months ago when we tried to activate to see if a adult could synch with the Eva, he couldn't synch for over a hour when abruptly the synch ratio went beyond 400 and he was absorbed. We spent a few hours trying to get him back out but we couldn't"  
"We Understand that the soul of the technician is hidden" The doctor spoke up "Yui is still the dominate soul in the Eva"  
"I see" Rei replied looking threw the pages "If this is the case then it would seam a little harder but not impossible"  
"Doctor what to you think" Gendo spoke again looking at the doctor  
"I'm not sure, I will run further test's to see if its possible"  
"That is all then, Rei follow me to my office we have things to discus"  
"Hai" The blue haired girl spoke as she Followed the supreme commander of Nerv out of the doctors office

--------

Shinji Was whistling to himself as he walked home, He felt good, He was slowly getting closer to Ayanami and it felt, Warm, A Feeling he couldn't really remember

'I suppose I should grab some grocery's before heading home' he thought as he entered a supermarket  
He grabbed some fruit, well abit of fruit and some meat and a few other things. He also ordered a heap of beer and paid for it a NERV Credit card.  
"Is that all kiddo?" The clerk asked,  
"Yes, also could you have it delivered to the apartment?" he asked, He knew the answer but was always polite about it  
"Of course" to clerk replied and got another person to grab to grocery's and take them to the apartment

He was a regular there so they already knew his address

Before long Shinji arrived in his apartment. They sure were quick with delivery's since almost everyone moved out of Tockyo3 on the return of the angel's  
After placing the Grocery's in the kitchen he decided to play the cello to waste some time till Ayanami arrived it wasn't his usual sad tone but a simple happy one for reason's unknown

----------

**The dark office of the Commander**

"So Rei" The Commander started "Could you tell me why you stayed the night at Pilot Ikari's apartment?"  
Rei looked as passively as ever for she knew he would pick up on the slightest emotion, Although the question did shock her.

"He asked me to help him with his homework sir" She replied "And after a while it became late and Shinji insisted I stay the night"

Gendo perked up a eyebrow at her use of his sons first name.  
"Where did you sleep"  
"On the couch sir" She replied  
A wash of relief washed over the commander  
"That is all then, you may leave"  
"Hai"

After Rei left his office the 2nd commander made himself known

"You really cant tell her to cease seeing him can you" He piped up trying to bait his long time friend  
Gendo sighed "As much as I would like to… No I cant… She is my little girl after all"  
"What about the fact that she cannot bare children?"  
"Its to early to see if its heading that way professor and you know it"  
"That is true but you know rei does have emotional feelings for him, it showed up in her recent memory download"

"Maybe so but it won't hinder the plan one bit" he said coldly "and you know she is almost 100 angel so she could develop a womb if needed"  
After the 2nd commander didn't speak Gendo knew he won that round

"Cards tonight Gendo?" He asked  
"Yes, Your shout on the liquor" he smirked  
"Very well but prepare to have you ass handed to you boy" Fuyutsuki Chuckled as he left the office  
"You wish, you wish" Gendo said into the empty office as he pushed a button to lower himself down a elevator

--------

Shinji just finished preparing the food when he heard the apartment door open 'Misato home early' he thought 'Luckily I made her tea too'  
As he turned around he noticed both Misato and Rei standing at the door "I got out early, And I noticed Rei walking up the stairs here, So I let her in"

"Uhh thanks Misato" He said "Hi Rei, I've just finished cooking would you like something to eat?"  
"That would be pleasant Shinji-kun"  
"Well ill just quickly eat mine here and go in my room to do some work" Misato spoke up "I'll leave you two love birds alone" She said playfully as she poked Shinji in the ribs  
"Misaaato Please" He Protested "I'm not a Nymphomaniac like you" He said chuckling

She stood there stunned 'Since when did he turn my jokes onto me' she thought 'bah I need another beer'  
"alright then" she said as she grabbed a six pack. "Make sure if you mess up the lounge room you clean up after" After that said she walked away hoping Shinji didn't have a smart comment. In doing so she missed the blush creeping up Shinji's cheeks

"What did she mean by that Shinji-kun" Rei asked moving towards Shinji "Are we to mess up the lounge room tonight?"

With that Shinji's nose started to bleed but he stopped it as soon as he could "Ahhhh no Rei. She was trying to make a joke" 'I mustn't think dirty, I mustn't think dirty, I mustn't think dirty" After a while he noticed it wasn't working 'Old Grandma, Old Grandma… Eeeeew' That worked

After eating dinner and Cleaning up the two children decided to watch some TV  
"So what do you wish to see Rei" He asked flipping threw the channels  
"Go back 2 channels" She said quickly, Something grabbed her eye

_"A Loves Tale, Two Teenagers meet at a local school, But they are both deferent, One is a boy you has a few friends while the girl is a outcast"_ The TV announced  
Rei tilted her head as the show moved on. Shinji glanced at her and realised she made her choice.

"Would you like something to drink Rei" He asked Breaking her from her gaze on the television "Soda?"  
"Yes Shinji that would be fine" She replied before turning her gaze back to the TV

After shinji came back he gave the soda to rei and sat on the couch himself and got into the movie as well.

----------

Gendo sat across the table from his long time friend

"Whatcha got" he said as he took a sip from his glass of whiskey  
"Not telling you cheat" Fuyutsuki glared at Gendo  
"aww come-on you got to let me win once tonight"  
"Not my fault you cant handle your liquor Gendo" He said smirking "Its affecting your judgment"  
"Pffft I can handle it well thankyou" He said as he stumbled over a chair before continuing to get a refill

The second commander chuckled to himself at the sight of the worlds most powerful man not being able to navigate his own house

**To be Continued... **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Notes:**

**Well first things first.. Sorry it took a while to get this one up.. I had a severe writers block on a few parts. Soon ill be updating the other chapters as I write the sixth. Going to try put more actions in as some people suggested.**

**Anyhow please read and review.**

**Cheers  
John**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perfect Life - Written by John Chalker**

**Disclaimer see Chapter 1**

**Chapter six**

"**Speech"**  
'**Thoughts'**  
"**_Computer messages or voice over a Telephone etc"_**

**

* * *

**

After a while the movie finally finished. Much to Rei's Dismay as it left her very confused and had many questions needed to be answered. But for some reason She didn't want to ask Pilot Ikari those questions.

"What did you think of the movie Rei?" Shinji finally spoke up yawning as he did. He was tired to say the least, He just spent 2 hours on a couch doing nothing. So he was quite relaxed.

"It was most interesting"  
"Yeah its sure was" He replied drinking from his soda can

:ring ring: Rei looked at her phone. She knew who it was.

"Hello Commander"  
"…"  
"Yes"  
"….."  
"Ill be outside" She finished hanging up her phone and looked at Shinji

"Shinji-kun I have to go, The Commander wishes to see me" Rei said as she stood up ready to leave  
"oh ok, Will you be back?" He said dejectedly  
"I'm not sure" She said as she walked towards the door "Thankyou for the hospitality Shinji-kun"

After she walked out the door slid shut and Shinji lumped on the couch once again  
'She has opened up abit the last few days' he thought ' I wonder…'

"O well best to take a bath" He said to no one in particular

-----------------

Rei stood on the side of the road awaiting the Black limo to collect her. Just as she sighed once again the figure of the car appeared around the corner.

"Hello Rei, Jump in" Said the Commander as the driver opened the door.  
Rei Complied and jumped into the car.  
"What's the reason for the late night call Commander?" She asked in a cold authoritive tone  
"We suspect Seele are planning something" He said in a cold tone as the limo sped towards NERV

Before long the two were inside the commanders secret office consisting of a oval table and four chairs awaiting the 2nd Commander "He should be here any minute now" Gendo said as they sat down. Just then Fuyutsuki walked threw the door "Hope I'm not late" He said as he took his chair, "Hardly, Now on with business" Gendo replied

"Well we have heard upwind that seele are planning to attack as within days after the last angel attack" Fuyutsuki added in  
"To start their own third impact"  
"Correct Rei, How long until the 2nd child arrives" Gendo asked fetching himself a coffee  
"2 weeks" Fuyutsuki announced "Kaji has already left for Germany to accompany her and 'Adam' back"

"Good, So two weeks and we launch a attack on Seele" Gendo started to chuckle  
"Hardly Gendo, We have to acquire the trust of the world by releasing what seele wants to do. Otherwise we will loose NERV as well"

Gendo gulped at this "Very well but when we are finished?""The UN would want a tri-council in place after seele is gone, as you should know they won't like you being the most powerful man on earth"  
Gendo put on a look of innocent's "Come on I'm a angel"

The room took a silence path for a few seconds before both the 2nd Commander and Rei burst out laughing  
Rei slowed down her soft chuckle's as the 2nd commander spoke again lifting out a 300 page printout

"The governments want you to elect 3 people if this is to go ahead" Fuyutsuki said dumping the papers on the desk cutting the laughter out of the room  
"What do you recommend" Gendo asked as cold as ever  
"Us three" Fuyutsuki chimed  
Rei looked at him with a slight shock expression on her face

"Can we do that?"  
"Of course Rei" Fuyutsuki spoke up "They said the Commander can be on the tri-council"

Gendo thought for a while and came to the conclusion that it was a good thing  
"Very well where do I sign"  
"Here, here and here" He said "Rei you have to sign too, I already have"

"Yes sir" She complied and signed the papers "So is everything taken care of?" She asked  
"Why the rush Rei" Fuyutsuki had his game face on "Or do you wish to return to Shinji's apartment"

Gendo had a horror look on his face, Rei started to slightly blush  
"Thought so" He said "Well have fun Rei me and Gendo need to…"  
"Wait Rei" Gendo cut him off "You and my son aren't… umm"  
"No sir me and Shinji-kun have not had intercourse yet"

Gendo had a Wash of relief go over him.. "Wait you said Yet… Do you plan to?" He asked abit shocked. He knew if Rei said yet it meant she planned to  
"God knows Commander" She said in a playful tone "Shinji-kun is quite attractive but I don't fully understand the dating term, Will you explain it for me?"  
Gendo gulped. He was not looking forward to this conversation

"Come on Rei lets go to the cafeteria, I don't think Gendo is the best to ask this sort of information from"  
Gendo looked at him and said a thankyou before walking to his own real office  
"Fuyutsuki I watched a movie tonight with Shinji-kun" She started "I don't understand a series of events that unfolded"  
The 2nd commander started explaining everything. Using Gendo and Yui as examples.

----------

"I'm home" Came the usual chime of Misato walking into the apartment "Oh shinji where's Rei?"  
"She had to go to Nerv" Shinji replied peeling himself off the sofa and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner for himself and the captain"  
'Might have some steak and pasta' he thought as he pulled the steak out of the fridge and took the pasta out of the cupboard

"Shinji I'm going to take a bath" Misato called out from the hallway "No peeking ok" She winked  
"Misato!" He yelled in defence "I would never do such a thing"  
"hehehe your so easy" she said as the bathroom door slid shut  
'Dammit why does she do that'  
Before long the food was done and sitting on the table. Misato was wearing her house clothes. The sort that shinji was sure belonged in a whore house  
"Well shinji I got to go to the shop to get some stuff, Do you want anything" Misato said scoffing down her food  
"Umm.. No not that I know of"

"O okay well thanks for dinner. Got to go" Misato said as she stood up from the table  
"Mi Mi Misato your not going out like that are you" Shinji stammered pointing at her  
She looked down to see what he was pointing at and back at him "Oh god no Shinji, Everyone would stare. I'm wearing a coat"

"Oh ok, well see you when you get back" he said also standing up, grabbing the plates and taking them into the kitchen

-------------

"So now do you understand?" Fuyutsuki asked for the 12th time.. Why he offered was beyond him, but all he could think of was getting home  
Rei noticed his dislike of repeating himself "Yes sir I do now, Thankyou"  
He looked relieved "Good, Now I'm off I want to go home and sleep" He said standing up and straightening his coat "I will see you tomorrow Rei" he finished before walking out. Rei didn't reply instead she was thinking about what the 2nd commander had told her.

Not only she does not have Yui's DNA anymore but now she was 100 angel. So that means if the time permits it she can grow a uterus to bare a child. Fuyutsuki is yet to tell the Commander but he had a test run on Rei for her genetic mark-up.

After a while she set out for her own apartment. She was walking down one of the corridors when she bumped into Gendo, Causing them both to have a look of surprise on their face's

"Sorry Commander" Rei said as she walked around him  
"No need to be Rei, It was no ones fault" He replied "I'm off to see Fuyutsuki I shall see you tomorrow for the test Rei"  
"Yes sir"

They parted ways and walked the opposite ways down the corridors

Rei stepped outside the exit. The night air was unusually cold for a summer's night and she wrapped her arms around herself trying to stay warm as she briskly walked towards her own apartment

-----------

Shinji just finished cleaning and was bored, He pulled out his notebook to have a chat to his mates over the net 'I wonder what they are up to' he thought as he switched the computer on  
'Loading… I need a new one this is too dam slow' He put the Computer down and made his way to the kitchen to grab another soda ' If I keep drinking this I'm not going to be able to sleep' It didn't stop him but as he opened it up and took a swing.

He walked back to the computer, He noticed his IM program had already signed him in

_TheBiggestGeek: Yo Shin man what's doing?  
BestEvaPilot01: Not much Ken just having a soda and watching the TV  
TheBiggestGeek: True, Hey me and Touji are planning on having a LAN this weekend at my house bring your PC if you want in, We are playing Mortal Combat-Angel vs. Eva  
BestEvaPilot01: I'll think about it  
TheBiggestGeek: Come on man it will be fun  
ToughNut has just signed onto the #3-stooges  
TheBiggestGeek: Hey Touji mah man  
BestEvaPilot01: Hey Touji  
ToughNut: Sarp guys, Just downloading some poon  
TheBiggestGeek: Burn me a copy  
BestEvaPilot01: God you guys are a bunch of walking hormones  
ToughNut: Sure ken, Or sorry mr. Best Eva Pilot, We don't have a hot babe as a house mate so we got to resort to other means  
BestEvaPilot01: I'm off, You jerks make me sick, Ken see ya in World of Eva if your playing  
TheBiggestGeek: Sure thing Shin-man  
You have exited channel #3-stooges_

'God they can be so stupid, they don't even now what she's like'

_

* * *

_

_NEW PM _

_Ayanami00: Shinji I won't be coming back I have a test early in the morning so I need to get some rest, Thankyou for the night and I will talk to you next time perhaps, Goodnight Shinji-kun  
BestEvaPilot01: That's ok Rei you are welcome anytime  
Sorry there is no such Nickname or Channel_

'Danm she signed off already' He sat the computer down and took his soda in hand again 'Might download a video' He started searching the net for a video to download 'That new movie that's out seams cool'

Thanks to the super fast connection Nerv supplies to the Eva pilots they hardly have to wait long before they get whatever they wanted.  
After a few minutes it was finished and Shinji returned to his room to watch it in bed

------------

'I Hope Shinji gets that email in time' Rei thought as she jumped into bed 'I wonder why the commander wants the testing to happen so soon' She was trying to still work out what Fuyutsuki had told her as well 'Will shinji-kun accept me, Will he care that I'm now pure angel, What will the commander do when he finds out, It does help my alternate scenario a lot' She concluded that she will talk to the Commanders tomorrow about the latter part

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors notes:**

**Just a quick update. Asuka will come eventually. The plot is not the same as the series as you can probably tell already. But I will try to make it as interesting as possible.  
Please read and review. I will try be quicker with the next chapter**

**Cheers  
John**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perfect Life - Written by John Chalker**

**Disclaimer see Chapter 1**

**Chapter seven**

"**Speech"**  
'**Thoughts'**  
"**_Computer messages or voice over a Telephone etc"_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'I Hope Shinji gets that email in time' Rei thought as she jumped into bed 'I wonder why the commander wants the testing to happen so soon' She was trying to still work out what Fuyutsuki had told her as well 'Will shinji-kun accept me, Will he care that I'm now pure angel, What will the commander do when he finds out, It does help my alternate scenario a lot' She concluded that she will talk to the Commanders tomorrow about the latter part

------

Rei slowly passed from the land of wake to the land of sleep. She always had what a normal person would call a weird dream. She was always surrounded by her sisters, Ones from her past life and ones from the future

She found herself in a empty void looking as if it had no end. Then instantly the image's she would normally see started to flash in front of her.

Unit 1  
Commander Ikari  
The 3rd angel  
Shinji… "Shinji Ikari, The one known as the third child, He chose to pilot to protect me,"  
The 4th angel and the 5th "He was worried for me"  
Gendo Ikari opening the hatch after unit one went berserk "He also was worried for my safety"  
"Why does Shinji feel different" he was looking at me from the basketball court  
"Does he fancy me" … "Why do I wish to be close to him" …. Him teaching me how to cook .. Me staying at his apartment … "Do I wish to unite with Ikari" …. The movie … His cello …. Unit one …. Yui Ikari

I was formed from Yui Ikari's DNA. But I am not her. I am Rei Ayanami. I am now 100 Angel. I am not Yui … I am not Ikari … I am Ayanami  
I am Ayanami  
After that her dream slowly faded away and she slipped further into deep sleep

---------

The sun started to rise over Tokyo-3, When a voice bellowed out of a certain house

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES PURE ANGEL" Gendo screamed down the telephone line

"Just that Gendo she has evolved, She no longer carries Yui's DNA and furthermore her Genetics has started to … Develop" Fuyutsuki said on the other side  
"Explain" He ordered  
"Well she can grow organs when needed" He started "Including a womb"  
"Interesting, and you have this report?" He asked now sounding interested  
"Yes I got them last night, I will fax them to you "  
"Very well, I look forward to seeing them Fuyutsuki" Gendo hung up the line not waiting for his friends reply, 'this could be a good thing or a bad thing' he thought as he walked out to his car

------------

3 Hours later

Shinji slowly opened his eyes 'Another day another slice of hell' he thought as he got up to get ready for some testing at Nerv, When Rei said test's he thought he was needed as well. He took a quick shower and exited the apartment for Nerv, As he walked to the briefing deck he noticed only one tech gathering his things, "Where is everyone for the testing " he asked

"Oh I didn't know you were coming" The tech asked with a slight shock expression  
"Why shouldn't I be here" he said slightly angry, 'If I got out of bed for nothing I'm going to be pissed'  
"Umm we are doing the test in another area" the tech stammered, He was one of the few that knew Gendo did care for his son and he didn't want to piss him off afraid of the repercussions of his actions  
"Great I wasn't told that, Where are we going then" Shinji asked  
'gulp, I hope he is allowed' "Follow me" The tech said and led shinji into a elevator, He keyed in a few lines of code and the doors shut and they started moving downwards

After a few minutes the elevator finished its journey and the doors opened to reveal a room that looked like the command deck they normally use  
Shinji exited as the tech went to his terminal, he walked over to a corner and decided to stay there for a while as testing shouldn't be done till after the briefing  
"Status" Gendo roared at the techs, They started to scramble for abit and Maya yelled back "We are ready sir"  
"Start the test"  
Shinji looked up from the dark corner he was standing in to find the commander sitting back in his chair reading some notes with a smile on his face, he then saw him whispering to the 2nd commander before grabbing the microphone

"Rei, By this report it indicates you should be able to deploy your own AT field, we wish to test this"

She had a look of worry on her face, She didn't like this idea one bit, Just how was 'he' going to test if she could, Before she could finish her thoughts she saw on the wall two guns engage, Surely he wasn't going to…

"Maya engage the timer" he said into the microphone  
"Yes sir" Maya pushed the switch and the countdown timer started, "T-minus 30 seconds sir"  
"Rei you can save yourself" He said before cutting the microphone, Fuyutsuki looked at Gendo as the timer went down, He noticed him starting to sweat.  
"Engaging firing sequence" Yelled one of the techs  
"NO!" .. That voice came to late as the guns began to fire at the pilot of unit zero, next thing the whole room was lit up by a bright light before returning to normal. Gasp's were heard from all around the deck, There in the room opposite was a very alive but floating and Glowing Rei Ayanami

Gendo looked down at his son standing in full view of the screen "What the hell are you doing here!" He ordered

Shinji looked up at his father with disbelief in his eyes, "Remove him" a few agents grabbed Shinji and took him outside of the testing chamber,

"Why was Pilot Ikari here?" He asked the room, No reply was heard. "I will deal with this later, Rei you have done well, Testing is over, Maya report the finding's to me in 2 hours, That is all"

"Yes sir" the glowing figure nodded before the room went dark again, "That was interesting" Gendo said to Fuyutsuki "This could be very useful" his friend nodded "Bring my son to my office"  
"Will do" the 2nd commander said as he exited the deck to retrieve Shinji

-----

"Hello Shinji" Fuyutsuki said as he walked into the room they held shinji in  
"What the hell was that!" Shinji worryingly yelled  
"That was Rei testing her AT Field, She is pure angel shinji, we just found out last night and you just saw it so its no use lying to you now" he stood at the door "Come, Your farther wishes to see you"  
Shinji obediently stood up and walked out the door with Fuyutsuki

------

Shinji and the 2nd commander walked into the large office of Gendo Ikari. Shinji stopped about 12 feet from the desk while the 2nd commander joined his friend behind it.  
"Ikari, What you saw today is not to be discussed out of this room, Do you understand"

Shinji looked at his farther with shock written over his face, The commander is known to shoot people if the go where they are not meant to

"Yes …. Farther" he said looking at the floor  
"But…" Gendo replied "Do you know what happened"  
"Not really" He lifted his head up to meet his fathers gaze  
"Rei is pure angel shinji, We were testing her AT field"  
"Testing!.. She could have died!" Shinji yelled  
"Enough Pilot, We had procedures in place that would have kept Rei out of harms way if anything was to go wrong" he said in a loud but cold harsh tone

Shinji looked at the floor again, He disliked the way his farther treated him, He wished he had a normal dad

"Farther" He whispered

This caught the commander off guard

"I.. "

A few minutes passed before he continued, The Commander just sat there waiting

"I.. Wish.." 'I mustn't run away' "To" 'oh god what am I doing' "Live with you" He blurted the last part out, He didn't know why he asked that, Maybe he wanted to give his dad another chance, God knows but Gendo just sat there in his usual position behind the desk.

A few seconds passed and Shinji's heart rate began to climb rapidly, Fuyutsuki had a shocked expression on his face and stared at Gendo 'How does he stay relaxed' he thought now looking at him in utter disbelief

Gendo coughed which was the only form of life you could see from the stoic Nerv Commander

Shinji was trembling, He didn't know what else to do except the one thing he could do best. He ran, He ran out of that office and out of Nerv 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THINKING!' He yelled in his mind, He continued to run towards his apartment and raced inside before locking the door and coming to a stop on the sofa, His heart was racing badly as he stared at his trembling hands

---------

"are you alive" Fuyutsuki asked tapping Gendo on the shoulder  
No movement  
"Gendo are you ok" He shook him abit "I'm calling the medics"  
Fuyutsuki picked up the phone and started dialling a few numbers

"Don't" came a whisper, Fuyutsuki put down the phone "Are you sure it looks like you have had a stroke"  
"I'm… Fine" The commander said in a voice barely louder then a whisper, "Get me a beer" Fuyutsuki Chuckled at his friends plight before fetching him a beer  
"What are you going to do Gendo?" he said as he handed him his beverage

Gendo drank the can and tossed it into the bin

"Allow him to live with me" he grabbed a few papers from his desk and a pen  
"Do you think that is wise, What if he becomes a target" Fuyutsuki grabbed a fold out chair he hid from visitors and sat down, No normal human could stand all day in a office and he surely didn't want to  
"Of course, I have mistreated him his whole life, If we are to get Yui back I would rather make amends now then to suffer her wrath if she comes back and knows I have neglected him"  
"Very well Ikari, I'm happy for you that he wants to live with you but do be careful"  
"Of course dad" Gendo said in a annoyed tone, He hated when his old professor would lecture him or try to give him advice

----------

Shinji sat on his couch, His heart rate had calmed down to a point where you could safely say he was alright again, He looked around the room a few times and lent back and closed his eyes, The image's from what he just saw started to play back threw his mind

----------

Rei just finished cleaning up and started to walk towards to Commanders office, She had heard shinji saw the whole thing and was worried that the Commander might be heavily upset before long she came to the doors outside the commanders office, She adjusted herself one last time before opening the large doors.

"Rei we have achieved a great deal today" he said as she reached his desk  
"Yes sir we have"

She noticed Gendo had some papers on his desk, She narrowed her eyes to make out the forms and what was written on them 'Relocation' she thought 'Shinji Ikari' her eyes darted towards the Commander looking for a explanation

"Oh that" The Commander knew what she wanted to know "He has asked to live with me"  
It was Rei's turn to have a Disbelief look "He asked… You?"  
"Yes he did, He will be moved tomorrow" He added in "Rei we have been light on you, Testing will be upgraded after the second Child arrives.

She looked at the ground again "Yes sir" just barely louder then a whisper.  
"Rei" She looked up to meet his gaze again "Shinji might be upset or worried about what he saw today, You have my permission to make sure he understands"

She looked at him questionably but chose not to say anything "Yes sir, Thankyou"  
"That is all" he said standing up "Oh Rei me and Fuyutsuki are eating out tonight, You are welcome to come along"  
"Yes sir" She replied before turning to leave and walked out of the office.

------------

' I wonder if I can take Shinji-kun with me' she thought as she started to walk towards his apartment

Before long she ended up at the front of Misato's apartment door, She pushed the doorbell she heard some footsteps and the door finally opened after a minute or so

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors notes:  
Well that's finished, Tried to do abit of a cliff hanger, So what will shinji do about this new information? What will Happen to the already close relationship with Ayanami  
Only one way to find out. Please read and review**

**Cheers  
John**


	8. Chapter 8

**Perfect Life - Written by John Chalker**

**Disclaimer see Chapter 1**

**Chapter eight**

"**Speech"**  
'**Thoughts'**  
"**_Computer messages or voice over a Telephone etc"_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Who could this be' Shinji jumped off the couch and slowly walked towards the door 'I swear if it's another pizza prank I'm going to step on that pizza shop with my Eva'

He pushed the button to unlock the door and slid it open to reveal Rei "Uhh hi Rei, I didn't know you were coming over"  
Rei looked at shinji for a second before replying "Shinji… I heard you were watching the test today"

"Oh yeah that.. Last night when you said you had testing I thought you meant us. So I went in and I followed the techs into that room"  
'So he wasn't sneaking around' "That's ok Shinji, What you saw today was…"

"It's ok Rei, I know your part angel so you would have some of they're powers… But your not going to turn are you?" he looked at her waiting for a answer

"Of course not Shinji.. Can I come in?"  
Shinji realised he was making her stand outside still and moved out of the way to let her in, Rei walked into the apartment and noted that it was impeccably clean which meant the captain wasn't home  
"Soda Rei?" Shinji asked from the kitchen, Rei thought for abit and gathered that she hasn't had any fluids for the past few hours and nodded  
"Shinji" Rei said as he sat down at the other end of the table "I'm here to allow you to understand what happened today"  
"That's ok Rei. I know that information is probably classified…" She cut him off "The Commander has allowed you to know"

'Dad' he thought "I'm pure angel now Shinji, I just found out today and they were testing if I had a AT Field, I didn't know I could produce one but with my life in immediate danger I deployed it"

Shinji sat in awe… She was pure angel? That meant she no longer had her mothers DNA?  
"So that means you don't have" She cut him off again "No Shinji, I no longer have Yui Ikari's DNA"

Shinji Smiled, At seeing his reaction Rei started to relax, She was expecting him to freak out or something of the sort  
"So why does farther want to test your abilities" He inquired taking a sip of his can

She sat there for abit before replying to him "I'm not sure if I can tell you Shinji, But its to do with protecting and restoring life" It was not totally a lie but she did not want to disclose the real reason to Shinji. Not yet anyhow  
"Oh ok" 'Farther actually wants to protect and restore life?' he thought 'that's weird'

He looked at his watch just as his stomach growled "ahhhh.. Rei are you hungry? I can fix something for us to eat?"

"There is no need Shinji, I am to eat with the Commanders tonight" She looked at him as his face changed to one that she thought resembled 'Reject' "You can accompany us Shinji"

"Huh?" He looked up at her immediately with shock written all over him "With farther? Umm.. I… I Can't"  
"Why not Shinji-kun" She titled her head to her side, "Because umm.. I don't know.. If he.. Would allow me there" she looked at him curiously "Of course he would Shinji, You are his son and you are going to be living with him are you not?"  
He looked at the ground "That's what I asked him but he wouldn't allow it anyhow"

"He has" She stood up "He already filled in the necessary forms. You move in 2moro, and the day after we are to greet the second child" She reached over and grabbed his hand "And now Shinji I wish for you to accompany me to Eat with your Farther and the second Commander" Shinji looked at her with disbelief written all over him,

Rei even looked shocked at her actions. She has never been so forward in her actions before. 'did I just say I wish for him to accompany me' she was broken from her quick little thought when she heard shinji speak again "Rei" he paused but continued when she looked at him "Your going to make me aren't you?"

She looked at him for a second and quickly replied "Yes Shinji" he looked down "ok, as long as you promise you will protect me if anything happens" she looked at his face.. It looked as if he was 'scared'

"Of course I will Shinji I promise" she let him stand up "We must go or we will be late"

"Ill grab my things" Shinji ran to his room and grabbed his SDAT and a pair of shoes, a wallet and his phone. He walked back out to see Rei standing by the entrance "I have rang a Taxi to take us there as the restaurant is on the other side of the city" Shinji nodded and they both exited the apartment

It wasn't long before they were in the taxi and on they're way to the restaurant

----------

"_Sir the first and third child have left the apartment and are on they're way"_

"Thankyou Agent" Fuyutsuki said "You are dismissed" he hung up his phone and turned towards the commander 'I hope your heart is in good shape my friend'  
"Something wrong Fuyutsuki?" Gendo spoke up noticing his friend staring at him"ahh nothing Gendo, Rei should be here soon"

"Good. Waiter I would like a Bourbon and coke Fuyutsuki what do you want?"  
"Just a beer will do me"

"Pussy" Gendo smirked "Hey at least I can handle it" Fuyutsuki shot back.  
"Humph" Gendo chose not to continue that one

----------

"That'll be $27.90 kids" Said the taxi driver as they pulled into the restaurant car park  
"Charge it to Nerv" Rei said as she hoped out "No problems maim" The taxi driver said as he drove off

Both Rei and Shinji walked into the restaurant and located the Commanders in seconds as they were sitting on the empty side of the room, The local population were to scared to sit to close to them

Gendo looked up for a second and his eyes shot wide 'O my God What the hell is he doing here!' he mentally screamed  
On the other side of the room shinji started to sweat 'Please god take me now' Rei pulled on his arm leading him to the table, He couldn't help but follow  
Once they had reached the table the commander had readjusted himself "I have brought Shinji along. I hope you do not mind"  
"Of course not Rei. Sit down Shinji" Fuyutsuki stood up gesturing the seat beside where rei was now sitting. Which also put Shinji right across from his farther

"Thankyou sir" Shinji obediently took his seat "Just call me Fuyutsuki Shinji" Shinji nodded  
"Hello Farther" he said looking at Gendo "Ikari" he replied. Rei picked up her menu "What are they serving tonight" she broke the tension at the table

"Some new dish's, Although by the sound that guy was making in the toilet before I'm not touching that curry" Gendo joked. Shinji looked at him with disbelief, He didn't know his farther could act…. Normal

----------

"You mean Shinji-kun is moving with his dad?" Misato asked the Doctor  
"Yes, it seams like they might be trying to re establish their relationship" she said flicking threw the file  
"This is so not fair, Who is going to clean my apartment now?" she pouted and crossed her arms in the leather chair  
Ritsuko looked up from her desk "Don't worry the second child will be living with you, So you will have a new slave"

Misato looked at her friend with utter disbelief "I don't need a slave, I never treated shinji as one… did I?"  
"I don't know if you did or not but by your reaction before it kinda proved you did" she said in a stoic voice flicking threw the file again  
"you take anything out of context Ritsuko" she gave her a side profile of her face "Maybe so but you are the one that said it"

"Humph" she stood up "Anyhow I'm going home, I'm tired" she walked out of the office and towards the exit

'I should get home to feed my pets as well' Ritsuko thought as she closed the file 'I can file this data tomorrow' she walked to the office door and keyed a few numbers in the keypad activating the rooms security system and walked out the door

----------

The table was in Laughter, Fuyutsuki was cracking jokes and the tension had basically vanished Gendo had already had a few drinks by now

"So Shinji" He broke the laughter "Your moving in with Gendo hey"  
"umm" he started to sweat again "Of course he is.. Ahh the day I have always thought about will come tomorrow, Thankyou for coming back Shinji" Gendo said taking the last mouthful from his glass.

'Shinji.. He used my name' he thought, It was the first time he ever used his first name in so many years

He nodded.  
"So Rei have you used any of my idea's yet?" Fuyutsuki asked between bites of his Spaghetti

She thought for abit to pinpoint what he was actually talking about "No sir I have not had to chance"  
"Do you plan to?" He asked again "Just remember what I said" "Yes sir I will" Gendo looked at Fuyutsuki for a explanation but would not be receiving one.

He looked back at his glass "Where in hell is my refill!" He bellowed at the waiter in turn who ran off to get Gendo's refill.  
After that the dinner went well and was over in a short while. Shinji and Rei were travelling back to his apartment  
"Thanks for taking me there Rei" he said looking out the window  
"You welcome Shinji, It went well didn't it?"

"Yes it did" he started to smile "I'm glad I went"

The black limo came at a stop inside the apartment Complex "Sir we have arrived"  
"Thankyou Driver. You may return to Nerv now" Rei said as her and Shinji exited the Limo  
Once they were inside Shinji turned on the TV for Rei before fetching his computer to check his Emails

Rei Enjoyed watching the TV but her mind was on what Fuyutsuki had told her  
"Shinji" He looked up from the Computer "Do you think I am attractive?"  
Shinji's mouth almost hit the ground. "umm.. Linda.. I mean… umm.. Yes" he nervously spoke

Rei smiled "Shinji. Do you like me?"

Shinji started to sweat harder and his eyes darted around the room looking for a escape route. Rei was already sitting close to him "umm.. Yes.. as a friend" he stammered the last part out  
"oh just as a friend" she said moving away slightly "umm I mean. ahh." 'Please god just swallow me up NOW!' "I do.. Like you.. Rei"

She smiled again "Shinji one last question"

He looked at her again "Do you think of me as just a friend and nothing more could come of it?" she looked at him with a shimmer in her eyes

Shinji turned bright red "Umm you're a great friend Rei" His blushed deepened "But I would.. Like to.."  
He was cut off when Rei suddenly lent forward and planted her lips against his. He tensed up instantly but slowly relaxed and closed his eyes to return the kiss

'Thankyou 2nd Commander' Rei thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around him

----------

Gendo and Fuyutsuki were riding home in Gendo's limo to play some cards  
"So what is this secret conversation you had with Rei" he asked  
"Oh that. She asked how she should find out if shinji would like to be with her or not"  
Gendo looked at him "And what did you say?"

"I gave her some advice and probably right now, They should be kissing at least"  
Gendo had a look of horror plastered on his face  
Fuyutsuki Chuckled "Don't worry Gendo, I told her its not proper to go further to early in a relationship  
Gendo calmed down abit "But they are kissing?" he asked still shocked

"Most probably" Fuyutsuki grabbed his beer "Anyhow are you ready to loose again?"

"as if old friend, Gendo never looses twice" he said in a playful tone totally forgeting about the two pilots  
"We will see" Fuyutsuki chuckled again

----------

After a while the two teens parted.  
"Rei I" Shinji couldn't finish when Rei put her finger over his lips

"shush don't say anything Shinji-kun" She said as she rested her head on his chest "Just.. Hold me"  
Shinji complied and put his arms back around Rei

Before long the two teens started to fall asleep "Rei do you.. Umm want to sleep in my bed"  
She looked up at him, "Shinji I cannot allow any more then a kiss"

He turned beet red "Uhh no Ayanami, I meant would you rather sleep in a bed? The couch is kind of uncomfortable"

"In that case yes" She stood up and walked towards Shinji's room, Making sure not to make a sound to disturb the Captain sleeping. After they climbed into bed Rei snuggled up to Shinji once again. Shinji froze up but relaxed a second later. "Goodnight Shinji-kun" Rei said as she kissed him the last time for the night

"Goodnight Rei-Chan" he said in a whisper before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her, Rei smiled at his use of Chan. 'I am the luckiest guy on earth' he thought as he drifted to sleep'

----------

In the lounge room sat the glow of a computer screen, Shinji accidentally bumped the web cam button as rei was asking the questions showing Touji and Kensuke the whole thing.

_ToughNut: He is so dead  
TheBiggestGeek: Shinji you will spill all detail's  
ToughNut: Lets visit him in the morning and confirm what we saw  
TheBiggestGeek: Yes lets  
ToughNut: seeya tomorrow ken  
TheBiggestGeek: at 7am dude  
ToughNut: Done  
ToughNut has left #3-stooges_

There sat Shinji's Computer with his web cam still broadcasting a empty couch to the Internet, plus holding vital information that could save him from a embrassing beating

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors notes:**

**I'm Enjoying writing this. I have so many idea's to put in. God Danm my Imagination, Thanks for the good Reviews guys.  
Please read and review**

**Cheers  
John**


	9. Chapter 9

**Perfect Life - Written by John Chalker**

**Disclaimer see Chapter 1**

**Chapter Nine**

"**Speech"**  
'**Thoughts'**  
"**_Computer messages or voice over a Telephone etc"_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In the lounge room sat the glow of a computer screen, Shinji accidentally bumped the web cam button as rei was asking the questions showing Touji and Kensuke the whole thing.

_ToughNut: He is so dead  
TheBiggestGeek: Shinji you will spill all detail's  
ToughNut: Lets visit him in the morning and confirm what we saw  
TheBiggestGeek: Yes lets  
ToughNut: seeya tomorrow ken  
TheBiggestGeek: at 7am dude  
ToughNut: Done  
ToughNut has left #3-stooges_

There sat Shinji's Computer with his web cam still broadcasting a empty couch to the Internet

----------

The next Morning came much to Shinji's Dislike, He enjoyed laying there with his new girlfriend, Words could not explain what he was feeling, Very Happy was a understatement

:Ding Dong:  
Shinji Ignored the doorbell

:Ding Dong BANG BANG Ding Dong:

Rei fluttered her eyes open and looked at the boy in her arms "I think you should answer that"  
Shinji groaned as Rei lifted herself from him, He stood up and stretched abit "Can't they let me sleep in for once"

Shinji Walked out the lounge room, Misato was still asleep, he noticed his computer still sitting on the table where he left it the night before 'I must have forgotten about it' he was about to walk over to it when the door bell rang again, he groaned and headed for the door

"Shinji Ikari" There was a man dressed with black standing there  
"Uh yes?"  
"I am here to collect your belongings to have them moved to the Commanders house"  
"Umm ok, Please Come in then" Shinji stood out of the way as the man walked into the apartment

"SHIN-MAN!" Came the voice's of the other two stooge's, They were waiting behind the section two agent  
'Oh crap' "Hey guys, What's up" Shinji said faking a smile

"What's up? How about you tell us Ikari" Touji said instantly pinning him on the ground  
Kensuke joined him standing to the side of shinji "If you tell him what he wants to know Shinji it wont hurt as much"

"Ikari, Which bedroom is yours" The man in black was standing there amused that a Ikari was getting beated on, Touji stopped his process so shinji could answer. "Its got my name on the door but.. Ahh.. Touji stop it.. Someone is still in there"

"Are they clothed?" He asked sounding annoyed  
"Yes" The Agent didn't reply but continued down the hallway leaving the third child in the hands of the class jock  
"Shinji just tell him what happened between you and Ayanami" Kensuke said back at his side  
Shinji's eyes widened "How did you know?"  
"You turned your web cam on you idiot" Touji replied twisting his arm more  
"Ahhhh that hurts!" Shinji whined once more

"Then tell us the detail's Ikari"  
"Nothing happened! We just kissed!" He cried out in pain again  
"That is correct Suzuhara-kun and Aida-kun" Came the soft voice of Shinji's savour

Touji instantly released Shinji "Your lucky Ikari, But you will explain it more afterwards" He cracked his knuckles to give that statement further impact  
"He may explain it more after we have moved" Rei said to the class jock, She turned to shinji "Misato is up, We are leaving in 30 mins so you best get ready and say Goodbye to her"

Shinji nodded and stood up "I'll cook her breakfast, I'm ready anyhow" he walked into the kitchen "Rei are you hungry? I can cook something for you" He stuck his head back out from the kitchen

She smiled at him giving her answer with a nod

He ducked back in and started cooking the food, Misato walked in shortly after and did her morning ritual of drinking a whole can non-stop followed by a scream that even scared the agent in Shinji's room who bumped his head and developed a headache

"Captain Maim, May I ask you for some headache pills?" He asked walking into the room  
She looked at him for a second and pointed towards a cupboard above the sink  
"Thankyou Maim" He got his pain killers and left to continue packing the pilot's belongings

"Well I guess you will be living with your dad soon Shinji, Make sure you visit" Misato hugged him and sat down at the table, Both Touji and Kensuke looked at each other 'he chose to live with his dad? When he had this beautiful babe as a house mate!'

Shinji popped the food on the table for Misato and Rei, he ate his while he was cooking Misato's and Rei's  
After he did that he walked over to the two boys mentioning to the balcony, They followed

"So Shinji why ya moving with ya dad" Touji spoke up leaning with his back against the rail, It was a overcast day and the sun was just seeping threw the clouds

"I'm not sure" He bent over to lean against the railing as well "I guess I want to know him"  
"oh ok… So with you and Ayanami" Touji began  
"We just kissed Touji"  
"I know I know but are you two… you know"  
"I don't know, I guess we are"

Touji nodded and leant back again thinking to himself

----------

"So Rei" Masito said between bites "Are you and Shinji seeing each other?"  
"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean captain, We do see each other everyday" she placed her chop sticks down signalling she was finished  
Misato looked at her "ahh I meant are you to boyfriend and Girlfriend?"

She looked puzzled for a moment and looked at Misato "I'm.. not sure… I will have to ask him"  
She looked up from her food and saw Rei just staring at her now empty plate

"Did you two do something last night?" she asked

Rei looked up at the captain once again and studied her face for awhile before replying "If you mean by doing something intimate Captain, We only kissed"  
Misato nodded "Well I'm glad Rei, You two would make a cute couple and you will be lucky to have him"Rei looked towards the balcony and smiled "Thankyou captain, I am.. Happy"

"That's good" She said before standing up "Shinji I have to go to Nerv, Make sure you ring me when your settled in at your new home"  
"Yes Misato" came the reply before the captain left the apartment, Rei grabbed the plates and took them to the kitchen to clean them, Shortly after Shinji and the other two boys walked back into the apartment

"Pilot Ikari, Your belongings are packed with exception to your cello, The Commander said not to touch it and to allow you to transport it, I will have your belongs delivered to the Commanders house this afternoon as soon as possible"

"Thankyou sir" Shinji said the man in black before he left with Shinji's stuff  
"There will be a car to pick us up soon Shinji, We should go downstairs and wait for it" Rei spoke up walking into the room

He nodded and his friends looked at him  
"I guess you can come along" he said to them, They didn't need to be told twice and were following him and Rei like lost dog's interested in seeing What Shinji's dad's house was like

----------

Gendo groaned as he sat in his office, HE rarely suffered a hangover but after going home last night he started to mix his alcohol causing the current upset in his stomach

He picked up the phone on his desk "Fuyutsuki, Cancel all my plans for today"  
He didn't give time for him to reply before hanging up the phone, After taking some hangover pills he leant his chair backwards and closed his eyes

----------

Shinji and Rei were standing near the kerb waiting for the car that was to take them to his fathers place, he was holding his cello while the other two boys sat on the side of the road

Rei stood next to shinji and leant on him "The car should be here soon" he stiffened a little but not enough for Rei to notice, 'this is going to take awhile to get used to' he thought to himself, Just then a black limo appeared from around the corner and slowed to stop right next to the 4 children

Shinji knew the car from a mile away, It was his fathers limo, "I have been instructed to transport you to Commander Ikari's sir" said the driver opening the door and taking the cello, Shinji hesitated but Rei's hand on his shoulder calmed him down. Touji and Kensuke were already in the limo the moment the driver opened the door, After the cello was carefully put into the boot they were off driving towards his fathers place

Shinji sat back in the spot where the Commander usually sits  
"I cant believe your dad let you use his limo" Kensuke said excitedly  
"Man you have it made" Touji said after

Shinji sighed "Guys I'm sure its because no other cars were available"

Rei snuggled up to Shinji in the car, His friends noticed it straight away "I think I'm going to be sick" Touji said covering his mouth, "Yeah get a room" Kensuke added  
Rei looked at them for a minute and turned to Shinji "What is wrong with them?"  
"ahhhh they are probably jealous I have the most beautiful girl in school in my arms" Shinji smirked. HE was right in his mind, he had the most beautiful girl in school and soon he might have the father son relationship he always wanted.

"Puhlease" Touji crossed his arms and sat back into the seat "So where does your dad live anyhow?"

"I'm not sure" he replied looking at Rei to see if she knew  
"Its probably a huge mansion" Kensuke spoke from the fridge

"Its in the Okaku district" Rei replied. All three boys looked at each other. The Okaku district is the place only rich and powerful people live

Before long the Limo came to a set of large gates attached to a brick wall 'They look familiar' he thought to himself as the guards opened them to allow the limo inside, It continued up a paved driveway before coming to rest outside a large house fully surrounded by lush gardens, Touji and Kensuke flew out of the limo and inside the house the moment Shinji stood out, During the process they almost knocked him over but thankfully Rei caught him from falling onto the ground

Shinji put his cello in the living room and retired to the lounge chairs  
"Man this place is awesome" Touji said bouncing on the sofa  
"O my GOD" Kensuke said when he walked in the room "Look at that TV"

All four teens looked at the TV three of them had their jaws almost touching the ground, Rei arched her eyebrow, She expected something to be on otherwise why would he say to look at the television, Kensuke grabbed the remote and started flicking threw the channels "You have cable" he wheezed tapping the remote like a mad man. Touji was yelling at his to go to a few certain channels, Shinji looked at rei and they left the two boys to the tv while Rei showed him his room

"How do you know where everything is Rei?" Shinji asked after she showed him the bathroom  
She looked at the ground for a second then back at him "I used to live with the Commander"

"Why did you move to that shabby apartment then?" He asked not paying attention  
"Because I couldn't find…. Happiness…. Here" she softly said

"oh" he closed the cupboard and walked over to her "Sorry Rei" he gave her a quick hug  
"and… I did.. Find… happiness" Just as she finished the sentence she kissed him for the first time that day, Shinji wrapped his arms around her as so did she

"God get a room" Kensuke yelled as he stood at the door  
"We are in a room, If you wont mind" Rei sounded annoyed and closed the door before returning back to her Shinji  
After they hugged for abit Rei decided to ask a question "Shinji" he opened his eyes "Are we.. A couple now?" Shinji smiled and leant forward to kiss her again "Yes we are Rei, Yes we are"

They spent a few more minutes laying there before they decided to go back out to the lounge room to their guest's

Touji and Kensuke were watching some cartoon on the TV when Rei and Shinji plopped down on the couch.

"What are you watching?" Shinji asked as he got comfortable  
"Dragon Ball" the two teens said

"ok" he sat back and watched the whole thing with them, when it was finished they flicked threw the channels some more before deciding to go home. Kensuke made some excuse he needs to get some stuff for his mum and Touji said he had to go to Hikari's place to talk to her

Rei snuggled up to Shinji some more after they left and yawned before closing her eyes

----------

Gendo had been sleeping at his desk all morning, When the mail clerk came round and disturbed him he almost shot the clerk out of fright although he would never admit it, But he did scare the clerk anyhow so that was enough to make sure he was never disturbed again. Fuyutsuki walked behind Gendo after making sure he was unarmed

"Gendo" he said softly into his ear, He stirred a little and groaned

"COMMANDER IKARI!" Gendo jumped out of his chair ready to attack anything that moved, Fuyutsuki bursted into laughter and started rolling around on the floor

"God Dammit Fuyutsuki did you have to do that!" he screamed sitting back down  
"Oh god YES!" he said laughing more, "Paybacks a bitch Gendo"  
He groaned and took out some more Panadol with a glass of water "Has my son arrived at the house"

Fuyutsuki stood up and straightened himself "Yes he has and Rei is with him"  
Gendo flustered a little when her heard Rei's name "Very well, I'm going home to greet them"

Fuyutsuki nodded "I will stay here for awhile and make sure everything goes to plan"  
Gendo gave him a side profile and nodded before standing on a platform and punched in a few numbers before it started to lower into the floor

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors notes:**

**Everyone: Again thanks for the good replies, They are what is making me continue the story**

**Next chapter will be done soon**

**Please read and review NO FLAMES PLEASE They will be ignored**

**Cheers  
John**


	10. Chapter 10

**Perfect Life - Written by John Chalker**

**Disclaimer see Chapter 1**

**Chapter Ten**

"**Speech"**  
'**Thoughts'**  
"**_Computer messages or voice over a Telephone etc"_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gendo had been sleeping at his desk all morning, When the mail clerk came round and disturbed him he almost shot the clerk out of fright although he would never admit it, But he did scare the clerk anyhow so that was enough to make sure he was never disturbed again. Fuyutsuki walked behind Gendo after making sure he was unarmed

"Gendo" he said softly into his ear, He stirred a little and groaned  
"COMMANDER IKARI!" Gendo jumped out of his chair ready to attack anything that moved, Fuyutsuki bursted into laughter and started rolling around on the floor  
"God Dammit Fuyutsuki did you have to do that!" he screamed sitting back down  
"Oh god YES!" he said laughing more, "Paybacks a bitch Gendo"  
He groaned and took out some more Panadol with a glass of water "Has my son arrived at the house?"

Fuyutsuki stood up and straightened himself "Yes he has and Rei is with him"  
Gendo flustered a little when her heard Rei's name "Very well, I'm going home to greet them"  
Fuyutsuki nodded "I will stay here for awhile and make sure everything goes to plan"  
Gendo gave him a side profile and nodded before standing on a platform and punched in a few numbers before it started to lower into the floor

----------

Shinji had turned the Television's volume down enough as not to disturb Rei but loud enough so he could hear, The news spokesman was talking about the 2nd impact and how it had changed the world

He slowly lifted Rei off himself trying his best not to disturb her and walked to the kitchen to get himself something to eat, The Kitchen was Huge, Shinji couldn't get over the shear size of the Bench tops. He walked over to the fridge also noting how large it was and opened the door.

'Beer, Bourbon, Soda, food and more alcohol' he thought 'I wonder if Father and misato are related' he joked to himself before grabbing a can of soda and sitting back down beside Rei

----------

Gendo was sitting inside his limo reading a magazine when the driver came over the speaker  
"Sir we seam to be stuck in some heavy traffic, I'm going to take another route to your house"  
"Very well" he sounded abit pissed, He really should build some underground roads for Nerv personal so he for one wouldn't be stuck in traffic 'If only money grew on tree's'

----------

Rei opened her eyes and quickly sat up realising she just fell asleep  
"Something a matter Rei?" Shinji asked abit startled from her sudden awakening  
She looked at him "No Shinji-kun" and relaxed against the couch again  
Shinji just shrugged his shoulders and stood up "Rei im going to organise dinner, Will you be staying?"

"Yes I will, but I will help you" She stood up and walked towards the kitchen  
Shinji followed her and grabbed some food from the oversized fridge "You don't have to help Rei, But I do appreciate it"  
She didn't reply but started to cut up some of the carrots he removed from the fridge

"I wonder when father will be home" He didn't sound to ecstatic about it, Reality was he was kinda scared about the ordeal

----------

"Stop by the liquor store" Gendo said over the intercom "I wish to grab something to drink tonight with my son"  
The driver agreed and they were at the store in no time  
After collected some virous bottles of intoxicating Liquid they continued their way to the house

-----------

Gendo's car rolled into the driveway and up to the house, Shinji heard him come into the front door  
Before he could move Rei already walked off the greet the Commander

"Good afternoon sir"  
"Hello Rei, Good to see you here"  
"Thankyou Commander, Your son and I are preparing Dinner" she said with her arms behind her back

"nice, So I can taste Shinji's well known Cooking for once, and you helping must make it 10 times even better" He chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and placed the bags in the refrigerator not noticing Rei turn a deep shade of red "Hello Shinji, Glad your home"

He almost jumped out of his skin "Uhh Hi dad, yeah it is I guess"  
Gendo smirked and grabbed a beer before walking into the living room

Rei came back to Shinji's side and before long the food was ready and all three were at the dining room table.  
"So Rei, I hear you have improved your synch ratio's, Well done" The commander spoke up between bites  
"Thankyou sir" Rei continued eating just pausing to say those two words  
"You too Shinji, Well done"

He looked up at that and smiled "Thanks dad"  
They all finished and Rei stood up before Shinji and chucked all the plates into the dishwasher  
Gendo had taken 4 glass's into the living room with one of the bags "Rei can you grab some ice"

She nodded and returned with a small bucket full  
"Shinji sit there, Fuyutsuki should be here soon as well, Rei you can join him" Gendo said as he sat on the couch opposite shinji, After so he pulled a bottle of Wild Turkey from one of the bags and a bottle of Soda from another.

"Ever drank before shinji?" He asked pouring a mixture into a few glass's

"ah umm… no" Shinji watched the glass as it filled with the mixture, 'Thank god Misato didn't tempt him' Gendo slapped some ice in it and passed it to the young teenager, "Well since you have moved back home I see it as a perfect opportunity for you to try some"

He also gave Rei one "In normal circumstances I wouldn't but I cant let you sit out" She nodded and picked up the glass eyeing it a little  
Shinji picked his glass up and smelt the contents, It smelt sweet, he slowly put it to his lips and took a sip, "It taste's sweet"

"Of course Shinji, it's a nice drop" Gendo poured himself a glass and took a mouthful, "ahh, Come on Fuyutsuki you should be here"

Rei looked at her glass again and took a small sip 'This is sweet' She took a mouthful then drank the whole thing, She placed the glass back on the table and looked at Gendo "I guess you can have another" He poured her another glass which she eagerly took and slowly drank this time savouring the flavour, Shinji just finished his as well as Gendo did, He poured another two and passed one to his son

Rei was sitting on the edge of the chair already feeling its effects, She took in the last half of the glass and slid it across to Gendo while looking at him smiling  
He shrugged his shoulders and gave her another "That's all for a while Rei, I don't know how your body will take it"

Shinji perked his ears up and looked at his girlfriend, Just how will she react he thought to himself "Shinji that's not going to drink itself" "oh sorry" he grabbed the glass and took a few sips  
Rei just finished her third glass full and was already over the legal limit for a driver, she slid the glass back along the table and looked at the commander again expecting a refill

He shook his head no, she pouted out her bottom lip at him  
'God Dammit why does she have to do that' Just then the doorbell rang 'Saved!' he thought as he stood up making his way to the door

After he left rei quickly fetched the bottle and gave herself a refill, She noticed Shinji's glass was almost finished and filled his up as well.  
"umm Rei I don't think we should do that"  
"Nonsense Shinji" Rei jumped beside him and kissed his cheek causing him to turn a dark shade of red "I won't tell if you wont"  
Shinji looked at her shocked, He never thought Rei could act that way

After Rei finished her glass she was more then Tipsy and was trying to get shinji to sit on her lap, he kept shaking his head so she jumped into his and wrapped her arms around him "ah… Rei my dad will be back any second"

"So" she said kissing him again

They heard a thump from behind them, Rei looked up and started to giggle, Gendo had fainted from the sight, Fuyutsuki stood with a smile that could rival Kaji's "Good two see you two enjoying you self's" he said stepping over Gendo and rubbing some gel under his nose bringing him back to reality "Oh dear god I thought I saw Rei kissing Shinji" he said standing up

"But I was Gendo" She giggled again seeing his face fluster. Fuyutsuki helped Gendo over to the couch and gave him a drink  
"Rei have you been drinking with the boys?" Fuyutsuki asked sitting beside Gendo

"Why yes, How could you tell?" She grabbed the bottle again before Gendo could stop her and poured a drink  
"because you are carefree, This is interesting" Fuyutsuki turned to Gendo "it's a good thing for her, She has never been so open before"  
"I Guess your right, Anyhow lets drink" Gendo poured himself a mix of 70 spirits and 30 soda, 'I'm going to need this' he thought as he held his nose and downed the whole glass

30 Minutes later

Gendo being over intoxicated was a understatement, He and Fuyutsuki started into a arm wrestle competition, Fuyutsuki usually winning  
Shinji even beat his dad a few times, Thanks to the Alcohol in their systems all nervousness was gone between the father and son.  
"You know Fuyutsuki" Gendo slurred "We should make these two second in command  
The party stopped. Shinji looked shocked at his father who was grinning and Fuyutsuki almost drowned on his bourbon,

"What do you mean Gendo" Fuyutsuki coughed setting his glass on the table "3rd and 4th?"  
"Of course, After the plan it would be perfect"  
Rei smiled and hugged Shinji again. "Who will be what?" She asked

"Well Rei you know your pretty much the third Commander so we will make Shinji the fourth"  
Shinji stared at the floor, The alcohol was almost making him smile at the idea but it involved NERV after all "What do you mean after the plan?" he asked  
Gendo shook his head "I will have to fill you in the day after tomorrow, But right now you're the unofficial fourth commander, Lets drink to it"

He reluctantly nodded and tipped his glass towards his father, Things were sure changing for this teenager  
Gendo soon passed out on the couch and Shinji decided it was time for bed, He showed Fuyutsuki back out and him and Rei left the Commander alone on the couch before heading to Shinji's room

Shinji didn't think anything of it When rei jumped into his bed and snuggled close to him, The alcohol was clouding his sense's as so was hershe knew he was going to have a headache in the morning and decided to let sleep take over him just as Rei kissed him goodnight

----------

Gendo woke up at 2am and lugged his way to his own sleeping quarters

Just as he passed Shinji's room he took a peek and smiled, His son was home after all and he wasn't to worried about Rei being in his arms, He wouldn't prefer anyone else specially if Shinji takes his job he was offered, Cause then it would mean his spouse would have to know Nerv secrets. So he allowed the relationship between his creation and Son to continue

But Seele would have other plans

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors notes:**

**O my I have made it to number 10, I never expected to do so in the first place and I'm not even close to the middle of the story yet. Well I hope I can update more often  
Please read and review**

**Cheers  
John**


	11. Chapter 11

**Perfect Life - Written by John Chalker**

**Disclaimer see Chapter 1**

**Chapter Eleven**

"**Speech"**  
'**Thoughts'**  
"**_Computer messages or voice over a Telephone etc"_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gendo woke up at 2am and lugged his way to his own sleeping quarters

Just as he passed Shinji's room he took a peek and smiled, His son was home after all and he wasn't to worried about Rei being in his arms, He wouldn't prefer anyone else specially if Shinji takes his job he was offered, Cause then it would mean his spouse would have to know Nerv secrets. So he allowed the relationship between his creation and Son to continue

But Seele would have other plans

------

Gendo was having a dream, He wouldn't usually dream but this was about Third Impact  
"Why is it empty?" He asked into the space, He saw his son laying on a beach next to Rei

Then he looked over the horizon, Unit one.

"What is happening?"  
"Third Impact has failed Gendo, These two are the only Humans that remain" said a unknown voice

He looked stunned and fell backwards "No this can not be. The Dead Sea.."

"You miss-translated them Ikari!" The voice broke in sounding like Thunder "No Human can control third impact"  
"This is not happening. The planning. The Research!"

"It is happening Ikari. You have destroyed mankind"  
"Who are you!" he screamed

"I am Adam"

"The first angel" he gasped "But it cant be!"  
"Believe it Ikari. If you proceed with Third Impact you will destroy humanity"

"What can I do!" He sounded worried. Very worried  
"Destroy Seele now, They will not stop till they have suceeded"

"How"  
"I will return to explain later. In the meantime discontinue the scenario, You will have me tomorrow"

"Wait!"

------

Gendo sat up sharply in his bed covered with a cold sweat, He raised his hand to wipe off the moisture 'This cannot be happening. Yui please… help me'

He walked out after having a quick shower and sat on the couch. Rei was already up reading a magazine

"Good morning" She said not looking up from the paper  
"Morning Rei" he was lost in thought about the dream he just had. Then it dawned on him "Rei why are you awake so early?"

"I had a weird dream sir"  
He perked his ears up and gave her his full attention "About?"  
"Unit one, When I synced with it I could feel Yui's soul" She put the magazine down "She knows how to get out"

Gendo's face went to complete shock. 'She knows how to get Yui!'

"Rei I have to go. Come into Nerv after you have come back from the trip to meet the second child"  
"Yes sir"

With that the Commander raced out the front door

----------

"Fuyutsuki" he said over the telephone as he was on his way to Nerv  
"Yes?"  
"Get to Nerv at once. I think we can get Yui from unit one"  
"Are you serous!"  
"Yes"

"I will be there soon" With that both Commanders hung up their phones and before long Gendo was at Nerv

-------------------

Shinji walked out to the kitchen. It would seam he was the only one affected by a hangover "Oh god it hurts" he thought out aloud  
Rei walked in after him "What hurts Shinji" showing concern on her voice  
He shook his head "Nothing I just got this huge headache"  
Rei helped him sit down at the table and fetched him some painkillers "Take these Shinji, The Commander usually has these when he is sick in the morning"  
He grabbed the pills and swallowed them not looking at the packet -aspirin-

He leaned back in his chair as Rei starting cooking some food "Some food will help you" she said from the kitchen "Thankyou Rei" he didn't move from that spot till the food was ready

---------------

'Hate mail, Hate Mail, Hate Mail… oh what's this' Gendo was sorting threw the daily mail collection after section two had checked it for anything that could harm the Commander

'Bible basher's… What the hell!'  
"Fuyutsuki look at this" he passed the letter to the sub-Commander  
"You have to be kidding me" he said as he was reading it "They want to start a holy war against us?"  
"It would seam so.. Do they know we are fighting a holy war?"  
Fuyutsuki nodded

Gendo picked up the phone "Send the kaka temple a gift"  
"sir?" replied the man on the other end  
"If we don't all the others will send us the same crap and one will attack"  
"Understood, I'll send the Devil Blimp with n2 mine equipped at once"  
"Good" Gendo said before hanging up the phone and sitting back into his chair "Now onto the other matters at hand"

Fuyutsuki took his place in the chair in front of Gendo as they pulled out the plans for Third impact "This has to go"

"Are you feeling well Ikari?""Of course.. I had a dream last night that Third Impact will destroy mankind. Remember my one about the dead sea scrolls? it was the same. Plus Rei had one about syncing with unit one, she said she could feel Yui's soul inside and she knew how to get out"

"Interesting" he said as he lent forward "Do you think it's possible?""It is very possible, We both know LCL is the life blood of all living things, It can take form of a human"  
Fuyutsuki nodded again  
"Plus if we get Yui from unit one there is no need for third impact, Specially playing the chance we could destroy humanity"  
Soon after, They started to draw their plans

--------------

Shinji felt a lot better after having breakfast. He kept thanking Rei which kept making her blush about the gratitude he was showing her.  
As he finished he took the plate into the kitchen and placed it into the dishwasher "Thankyou for breakfast Rei"

"Please Shinji, no more" she said as she closed the distance between them and planted a kiss on his lips" 'yuck meat' she pulled back and let go "We should go. The Captain will be waiting for us"

"Oh the second child arrives today" he asked surprised  
"Yes, and if you don't hurry we are going to be late" Shinji nodded and raced into his room to change, after that they were on their way to masito's apartment

------------

Misato was waiting outside tapping her foot just as Touji and Kensuke turned up, "Hello Ma'am" they both said at the same time, Misato faulted but caught herself before they could notice

"Hi boy's, Shinji should be here soon" Just as she finished her statement Shinji and Rei walked in  
"Sorry we are late" Shinji said as he walked towards them  
"Not at all now hurry in the car" Misato jumped into the car as all 4 people hopped in. Rei and Shinji went for the back seat while Kensuke and Touji fought over the front. Touji won  
"Alright lets go!" Misato said as she started the car and shifted into drive almost wheel standing out of the garage:Touji screamed while The other three hanged on  
It wasn't long before they were on a helicopter heading out to sea. As soon as the ships came into view Kensuke went wild with his video camera. "Oh whoa this is awesome!"

Shinji rolled his eyes and Rei giggled at the site. As the transport helicopter landed They jumped out, Touji immediately loosing his hat  
"Come back here stupid hat!" he screamed chasing after it "Noooo come here"  
He stopped when a foot stood on it. as he looked up at the unknown Female Misato Introduced her, "Guys this is Asuka Langley Souryu, The second child", "Thankyou Misato" Asuka replied just then a gust of wind blew up her dress, Which immediately was followed by a loud slapping noise "What the hell was that for!" Yelled Touji

"Viewing fee.. Quite a bargain don't you think?" She said smirking  
He scrunched up his nose "That was over priced" He pulled his own pant's down "So heres your change!"  
Asuka screamed and slapped him again

"Nice to see you again Misato, So where's the Third child?.. Its not him is it?" she pointed towards Touji  
"No he is over there with his Girlfriend which is also the first child" She pointed towards the couple with their arms around each other

Asuka narrowed her eyes at the two other pilots

"So your the famous third child everyone talks about?" She asked trying to look big  
"Yeah That's what people tell me" he replied trying to make a joke

Asuka frowned a little "and he is smart too" trying to be sarcastic

"She was rude" Shinji said to Rei as he Watched the Second child walk away  
"Maybe she is normally like that"  
"Well I hope all new pilot's are not like that"  
Rei nodded in understanding and They followed the rest into the ship

----------------

Misato was explaining to the admiral about the emergency power socket and going over the paperwork when he exploded saying he would never allow any request to activate that 'toy' at sea

Misato was trying to say it was for a emergency but he wouldn't budge until rei spoke up "Commander Ikari had made that request admiral, and it would be wise not to cross the commander" everyone turned they heads to Rei shocked that she actually said that

The admiral bit his bottom lip "Very well. But unless a angel attacks you are under my authority. Understood?"

Misato spoke up "Understood sir"  
"You can retire to the lunch room for the mean time below dock"

Misato nodded and lead the others out just as Kaji came into view, He tried to say hi but misato just walked straight pass him. He decided to follow instead.

-------------------

Omake One:

He walked out after having a quick shower and sat on the couch. Rei was already up reading a magazine  
"Good morning Gendo" She said not looking up from the paper  
"Morning Rei" he was lost in thought about the dream he just had. Then it dawned on him "Rei why are you awake so early?.. Wait what are you reading?"  
She held up the article for him to see "Way's on how to make Shinji-kun perform better sir. He was pitiful and only lasted a few seconds"

The Commanders heart stopped and he dropped to the floor. Rei shrugged her shoulders and returned to the article 'with him gone we won't be disturbed' she was now sporting a evil grin.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors notes:**

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter but ive had a few things on and couldn't do anymore. Ill update again soon  
Please read and review**

**Cheers  
John**


	12. Chapter 12

**Perfect Life - Written by John Chalker**

**Disclaimer see Chapter 1**

**  
Chapter Twelve**

"**Speech"**  
'**Thoughts'**  
"**_Computer messages or voice over a Telephone etc"_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Misato was explaining to the admiral about the emergency power socket and going over the paperwork when he exploded saying he would never allow any request to activate that 'toy' at sea

Misato was trying to say it was for a emergency but he wouldn't budge until rei spoke up "Commander Ikari had made that request admiral, and it would be wise not to cross the commander" everyone turned they heads to Rei shocked that she actually said that

The admiral bit his bottom lip "Very well. But unless a angel attacks you are under my authority. Understood?"  
Misato spoke up "Understood sir"  
"You can retire to the lunch room for the mean time below dock"

Misato nodded and lead the others out just as Kaji came into view, He tried to say hi but misato just walked straight pass him. He decided to follow instead.

-----------

"So we tell the world about SEELE's wishes and say we are outraged about the ordeal?"  
"Correct Gendo, If we can get the trust of the world NERV will become the most powerful organisation there is"  
"Interesting" He leant back in his chair and clasped his coffee. "We shall implement this in 48 hours"  
"Of course" Fuyutsuki grabbed another file and passed it to Gendo. "There is the evidence that will be required"

---------

"Sir shall I commence attack"  
There was silence  
"Sir"  
"I'm not sure" Came a thundering voice

"Your highness.. The Lillum.." he was cut off by the loud booming voice "I know, they have killed your brothers but… That one known as Gendo wish's to free Adam and discontinue Instrumentality" God turned to one of the people standing beside him as they whispered something. He nodded and turned back to the young Angel in front of him

"Adam wish's to sort this out, I will respect his wish" He sat down on his thrown "Discontinue the attack"

The Angel bowed and exited the Holy chamber

--------------

Rei perked up at the Table which didn't go unnoticed by Shinji "What's the matter Rei?" he moved closer to her  
She looked at him 'What was that feeling?' "Nothing Shinji, I just had a cold shiver that's all" she faked a smile and returned to her food.  
"Perverts!" Asuka pointed her finger at the young couple her face showing disgust  
"Asuka if you don't like what you see then don't look, We are not perverts if we both consent" Shinji spoke not taking his eyes off Rei.  
Asuka grumbled something in German and left the room

It wasn't long after that the ship made berth at Tokyo3, After the pilots were off they were taking to NERV, Asuka was going to the bridge while Shinji followed Rei towards the Commanders office

-----------

"Umm Rei where are we going?" Shinji asked trying to keep up with her  
Rei turned her head slightly and slowed seeing he was having trouble keeping up "The Commanders office"  
Shinji gulped at that, Even though his dad was being nicer to him he still felt worried when in his presence, What he didn't know but was his dad felt the same way.

Rei noticed her boyfriends discomfort 'He should be fine by now shouldn't he?' "Shinji why are you afraid, You have fixed the relationship with your father have you not?"

Shinji nodded slowly "But its still taking some time to get used too…" he looked up at her before she spoke again "Do not worry, I will protect you" Rei turned and continued walking, Shinji sighed and ran to catch up

-----------

Asuka was watching her unit being put into place, she noticed several cages that were unused 'there must be more pilots to get' She looked towards the door when the captain walked in "It sure is pretty"

Asuka followed the captain's gaze and smirked "Of course, my unit two is the best"  
Misato chuckled to herself and handed Asuka a booklet "This is for you, You should accustom yourself to all the emergency power sockets and weapons lifts around Tokyo3" Asuka grabbed the book and studied it for abit  
"Well I better go organise your living arrangements, You will be living with me" Asuka nodded and got up "I guess ill go with you then"

Misato nodded and walked out towards the doctors office to organise the arrangements

-------------

"Come in" The two teenagers walked into the dark office, Shinji always hated it, because it was 'him' in there, Although this time did feel a little different he still felt uncomfortable

As they approached the Commander's Shinji noticed a box sitting on the corner of the marble desk  
Gendo smirked when he noticed what the boy was looking at "That's for you son"  
Shinji looked at his dad and back at the box, Surprise was written on his facial expression's.

Rei looked at Shinji and back at the Commander

"You have been given the rank of Colonel Shinji" Fuyutsuki announced "In that box you will find your uniform as well as your protection"  
Shinji looked at his dad again and back at the box 'Protection, Colonel… Father' he nodded and opened the box, Inside he saw a uniform almost like his dad's, except his shirt was blue and the Nerv logo was printed on the jacket. He also noticed the black jeans and black dress boots, After he looked at them he noticed a shoulder holster and a .44 magnum

"Father?"  
"Its your protection, Here is your new ID card and licence to carry it in public"

He looked at the weapon for a moment and nodded, After putting it back in the box Gendo spoke up "Use the room to the left to change" He pointed his finger to the door "I need to speak with Rei for a moment"

Shinji slowly nodded and made his way to the room, after he was inside Gendo turned to Rei

"We will be moving against Seele in 72 hours"She nodded, She knew it would be soon  
The sub Commander moved towards the desk "Rei, we need Shinji to know about Nerv's secrets, We want you to show him around"  
"Yes sir"  
"Shinji has the same Clearance as you and the Commander, Make sure he knows how to get around"

She smiled slightly and nodded, Just then Shinji returned from the room dressed in his new uniform, Gendo smiled broadly 'He looks just like me' Rei turned to look and almost lost her breath, This boy looked like authority, he radiated it as he walked back to the desk "Its comfortable" He looked at rei who's lips were just slightly open, he noticed how she was looking him up and down before he blushed

Gendo noticed the look on Rei and coughed instantly getting the attention of both children "That is all your dismissed" Rei nodded and both her and shinji left the room

"Rei has changed a lot" Fuyutsuki took a seat in front of his student  
"Yes.." Gendo wiped his face with a cloth as Fuyutsuki chuckled at his friends plight  
"Well we now know Rei is attracted to Authority, I wouldn't Want to be in your son's shoes now"  
"Fuyutsuki please!" Gendo snapped "I don't want those image's in my mind"

----------------

Shinji couldn't help but noticed the looks and whisper's coming from the staff as he walked down the halls of Nerv towards the bridge,  
As he walked into the Command deck everyone gasped Including Ritsuko and Misato. Shinji's posture seethed Authority  
"This is Colonel Ikari" Rei spoke in a authorities tone "he is in command under Commander Ikari"  
Everyone looked amazed that Shinji actually got promoted  
"Good job Shinji" One of the male techs gave him the thumbs up  
"Congratulations sir" Maya quietly said  
Misato's jaw was still on the ground, Ritsuko walked up to shinji and put her hand on his shoulder "Congratulations Shinji"  
He thanked everyone before Rei pulled him out of the room to show him other parts of Nerv, There was a lot to cover if they wanted to be home for dinner

------------

"Are you still certain giving that rank to your son was a good choice?"  
"of course, He is my son and Dr Akagi has reported that he is in fact like me, He just doesn't know it yet"  
"The new power source's shall be here within 24 hours" Fuyutsuki took the seat beside the Commander whilst changing the subject

Gendo smiled "Good, have them fitted to the Evangelion's as soon as possible"  
"It has already been arranged"

"Then Seele will be gone soon, With the Governments already planning to hand over the power of the world's force's to us the moment we commence attack we have the upper hand in every way possible"

Fuyutsuki smiled at the prospect, To be free of Seele and to have unlimited funding

"Those old men won't know what hit them, Evangelion's with 12 hours of operational time, Plus the worlds forces" Fuyutsuki started to chuckle "Soon we will have Control that men only dream about"

Gendo nodded as he opened a communications panel "Bring us some alcohol" a faint yes sir was heard before the line broke off

-----------------------------------

Shinji was exhausted by the time he and Rei reached his home, Taking in all of Nerv's secrets took the energy from him.

The part about his father wanting third impact was un nerving to him, But when Rei had given him the new information that his father wanted to avert it he calmed down, He still doesn't know the real reason why but Rei thought it would be better to tell him another day

They ordered takeaway as neither wanted to cook, Shinji was still asking questions about his new rank and Rei was happily answering his questions. It wasn't long before they had their food and showered before retiring to the room, Shinji held the sheet open as a invitation to Rei to jump in, She did so causing him to blush a little, The whole idea was still new to him but he managed to keep his hormones in check

After they said their goodnights and shared a short kiss it wasn't long before they both drifted to sleep.

-------------

Misato was still trying to work out way the Commander had promoted hi son so high, If she knew better he couldn't care less for his own son and vice versa

"WHAT!" Asuka screamed "You mean he is a Colonel?"  
Misato nodded  
"Talk about Favouritism" Asuka slouched on the couch, Misato had actually kept the apartment clean for once  
"Asuka I'm going to talk a bath" she waited abit but no reply, Misato peeled herself from the chair and started her bath, as she hoped in she started to relax with the water flowing all around her, She decided to pick up the phone and call Ritsuko

"Hi Ritz" she said after she heard the phone being picked up  
"Oh, Hi Misato"  
"You sound happy"  
"Oh its nothing, I just thought it was Mokoto"  
"hmm, anyhow what do you think about Shinji's promotion?"  
"I saw it coming"  
"Yeah same but I didn't actually think he would"

They talked for abit about the Commander and Shinji before moving onto another topic about boy's. After a while Misato hung up the phone and lazed in the tub for a while

---------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Bit short I know but it had to stop there for now.**

**Thanks for the good reviews guys **

**Cheers  
John**


End file.
